<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Donde quiera que sea [Marco x Izo] by BichitoMinami8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585191">Donde quiera que sea [Marco x Izo]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BichitoMinami8/pseuds/BichitoMinami8'>BichitoMinami8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homosexuality, Hormonas por montones, Idiots in Love, Izo hermoso y jovencito como siempre, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marco adolescente, Marco enamoradísimo, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BichitoMinami8/pseuds/BichitoMinami8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izo tuvo momentos difíciles cuando debió -por la fuerza- despegarse de Wano y comenzar a sobrevivir en un barco rodeado de piratas. <br/>Marco se volvió un refugio en ello. Uno con un hermoso sabor a libertad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco &amp; Izou, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Izou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta pareja me compró con ganas en menos de dos detalles: un fanart random y un pixel del manga donde Marco le pasa un brazo por encima a Izo (que me mostraron después, encima). </p><p>Y bueno, es un regalo de cumpleaños para DaenaBlackfyre, una muy buena maiga. Espero que te guste, ya que fuiste de las principales impulsadoras para mi cariño por esta pareja. <br/>¡Un beso enorme!</p><p>Espero que disfruten de la historia ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inconsciente, tonto y un desastre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tranquilízate, no te pedí que vinieras detrás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si no fuese por su lealtad, esas palabras y el palmetazo a su espalda le habría generado el echársele encima a cortarle la cara en dos. Los cambios bruscos no eran para alguien como él, no le costó lanzarse en búsqueda y protección de Oden, pero… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo pisó el barco de Barbablanca sintiendo que el mundo se desmoronaba a sus pies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wano quedaba perdido en el horizonte, el señor Oden volvía una fuerte convicción la idea de permanecer ahí hasta un nuevo aviso. El mundo se le presentó delante con un inmenso golpazo de inclemencias, mal clima, marejadas, mucho frío y humedad. Lo primero que pensó fue que la piratería era como volver a tener que sobrevivir, más que vivir, y no fue de su completo agrado. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Llevaba pocos años apenas viviendo.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Esto se volvía desagradable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recordar el frío en las calles mientras se quitaba el kimono de encima, luego de exactamente una escena parecida, le traía la misma sensación de dolor en los escalofríos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El clima en el Nuevo Mundo era un desastre reconocido y apenas habían dejado atrás una tormenta. Tenía el cabello aplastado, el maquillaje borroneado y la ropa le pesaba demasiado para estar cómodo. Desde que su señor había marcado un pie sobre el barco se permitió relajarse un poco, estaba con vida, aunque el viejo Shirohige aún le tuviera con cuidado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No era agradable, no sabía ubicarse en tiempo y espacio, todavía había náuseas burbujeantes en el constante mecer de ese bote. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justo ahora que el mar estaba más calmo, volvía con claridad la sensación aquella a la boca de su estómago. Colgó entonces el kimono sobre uno de los costados del barco, sujetándose a la madera mientras observaba el cielo y trataba de fijar una línea estable. La palidez siempre le había acompañado, no era una cuestión demasiado extraña para quienes ya le llevaban viendo por un rato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero ahora un cierto tornar amarillento comenzaba conforme las ganas de regresarlo todo aparecían. Se había buscado un lugar donde no tuviera tantas miradas encima, por decoro, aunque siempre anduviera gente en cada rincón de la nave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era ligera la ropa interior que llevaba, como una bata de tela fina y suave que se ceñía aún húmeda a ciertos sectores de su espalda, se apretaba en la cintura con el obi desajustado, que creyó tener que soltarse para poner a secar igual, o para que no le presionara, daba lo mismo. En ese momento todo parecía ser problemático. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenía las manos encima de su cintura para hacerlo cuando notó la sombra silente de alguien a su lado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alzó primero la vista hacia el frente, desistiendo de hacer algo como aquello al final. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oye… esa ropa parece en verdad pesar kilos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo tragó saliva, girando con la expresión más seria y terminante que pudo llegar a tener. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco estaba en cuclillas sobre el borde, justo junto a su ropa. La distancia era prudente, no se tensó por aquello. El rubio simplemente miraba hacia el kimono y atinó a estirar un brazo para sujetarlo, observó detenerse antes del agarre y entonces volvió a mirarlo a la cara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Puedo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Haz lo que quieras —Izo regresó impune la vista hacia el frente, suspirando todo lo meditativo que podía mientras ignoraba al muchacho y trataba de parecer todo lo más irritante y hostil, dentro de un temple sereno, que podía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco se le había pegado desde que pisó el barco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alegó en primera instancia que le llamaba la atención su ropa y su cabello tan obscuro y lacio. Izo no había querido hablarle en las primeras ocasiones, ni porque pareciera buena gente o no generara desconfianza. Era joven, tenía quince años por lo que había dicho y lo ubicaba un par de primaveras más abajo que sí mismo. No era tampoco tan adulto pero le llevaba algunos años notorios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensó en echarlo muchas veces, ser directo e inclemente con un “no tengo ganas de aguantarte, mocoso”, pero tenía una imagen que coordinar con su propio Señor. En el barco, Oden insistió en que fuera más sociable y no lo dejara mal parado, pese a las malas caras y casi amenazas del capitán en primer lugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eso fue un motivo para ceder un poco, los días que continuaron colaboraron más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco tenía la consideración de ser paciente incluso teniendo ese tipo de energía desbocada de adolescente pirata. No le hablaba si él no seguía respondiendo después de un rato, le comentaba algunas cosas pasajeras si es que llegaban a su mente, silente pasaba ratos largos a su lado o dando vueltas por sus inmediaciones como si quisiera siempre preguntar algo pero no se animara a hacerlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La verdad, sólo parecía querer acercarse y tratar de prever cuándo era el momento de ello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Sí es pesado! ¿De qué está hecho? ¿No sientes calor cuando lo usas? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo soltó el aliento, levantando una ceja inquisitoria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo está porque se mojó con el agua de mar y la lluvia, no lo es tanto normalmente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Woah! ¡De todas formas! ¿Dices que siempre lo usas? —En el asentir del moreno, volvía a dejar colgado cuidadosamente la prenda sobre la baranda—. Haz de tener unos hombros bien firmes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shh —Izo alzaba la mano y cerraba los ojos con certera indignación a cada comentario más personal que podían hacerle. Marco sólo soltaba una risita divertida y procedía a relajarse, permitiendo el espacio y no avanzando por la línea que le marcaban. Se producía un silencio momentáneo hasta que Marco se iba o simplemente volvía a intentar conversar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esta vez, sin embargo, no fue quien rompió el silencio. —¿No te mareas? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El pirata se sorprendió de la pregunta, le llevó a responder rápido y algo atolondrado. —¿Eh? ¡No! ¿Te sientes mal? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo soltó el aire, a la vez en que enseñaba una sonrisa espontánea y sutil. No vio a Marco pasar saliva ni tampoco estaba en su cabeza mientras el muchacho se decía a sí mismo idiota. Le pareció chistoso cómo sencillamente saltó a responder como si estuviese en un modo exaltado preventivo, nervioso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—… echo de menos Wano —respondió, en el suspiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El interés del pirata en el samurái había venido de la primera imagen que obtuvo de él y no lo había soltado desde entonces. La edad no había sido un tema que cuestionase jamás para acercarse o no alguien, por más que Izo tuviese algunos más que él y le mirase a veces como si fuera un niño ignorante y pesado. Marco tenía hermanos que consideraba amigos cercanos y eran mayores que él, no quitaba la buena relación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oden había dicho que Izo ya tenía veinte o veintiún años, que estaba bajo su ala oficialmente desde los doce o trece. Le había dicho que él y su hermano menor le comenzaron a seguir desde que les salvó de la calle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oden parecía una buena persona. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo su padre le había dicho una vez, sobre que las personas que tenían malos recuerdos solían tener caras largas y también difíciles abordajes. Y… ¿para qué ser tan misterioso? Se lo había dicho en recomendación de que no siguiese molestando a Izo con su presencia, porque le vio rondando con solturas cuando el samurái hacía notar que no quería tener nada pirata en su radar cercano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero ahora le estaba hablando, ¿verdad? ¡Incluso sonrió! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era joven quizá, pero no tan idiota. Todos sabían que era un chico tranquilo e inofensivo, el mismo futuro líder de Wano había dicho al capitán que dejara que Izo tuviera cercanías, era un muchacho que podía llegar a ser un buen compañero y amigo, pero en el que había que escarbar un poco para llegar. En casa tenía compañeros que le conocían desde niño, era diferente a un plano en donde directamente eran todos desconocidos.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En el país nunca lo vio ser demasiado sociable más allá de encargarse de Kikunojo y de tratar con los otros vasallos, aunque fuese una decisión espontánea, que fuera Izo quien le acompañara era incluso preciso para Oden. Creía que no le vendría mal soltar mucho de lo que, imaginaba, estaba dejando atrás ahora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue una conversación real entre los mayores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Que Marco la oyera y la mitad de las cosas le fueran poco comprensivas hasta entonces era otra cosa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Además era todo más allá de eso: Izo le llamaba la atención.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenía un porte llamativo, una imagen que lo era también. Le era agradable verlo, oír su voz templada y serena, le gustaba la elegancia y fineza con que se movía hasta para lo más mundano. Todo le llamaba a analizarlo y verlo por horas, era una presencia a su lado que se jactaba de picosa y de infundirle comodidad, aún si éste en principio no lo aceptara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iba paso a paso queriendo derribar los muros para ir ganándose atribuciones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siempre tomaba un espacio para darle seguridad. Hasta ahora no había hecho absolutamente nada más que tocar su ropa cuando ésta no estaba en su cuerpo. A veces le recordaba a los animales salvajes de algunas islas; espacio y respeto para que no te tomaran más desconfianza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo no necesitó nunca decirle en voz alta que no quería su cercanía y que no ganaría nada siendo directo y efusivo, Marco lo vio en cada expresión de su cuerpo y rostro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y ahora hasta le sonrió. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¡Já! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Podía sentir que se le calentaba la cara o era sólo su imaginación recordándole que era un idiota? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nunca habías salido de ahí, se supone que es algo normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pese a que había sido un comentario más echado a querer ocultar el mareo constante que le atacaba desde que se subió a esa maldita cosa flotante, sí era verdad que echaba de menos su país natal… al menos a Kiku. Extrañaba a su hermana, nunca se habían separado más que por tiempo limitado desde que Oden había dictado que fueran sus vasallos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y el tiempo lejos no implicaba distancia. Ella era su bebé; a quien </span>
  <em>
    <span>debía </span>
  </em>
  <span>cuidar. O al menos así fue por años. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venía mentalizándose en el hecho de que tenía la suficiente fortaleza para valerse por sí misma ya, que tenía además al grupo de su lado y se cuidarían la espalda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquí no estaban más que Oden, Nekomamushi e Inuarashi. Y los tres iban demasiado interesados en sus propias cosas como para entusiasmarse en un regreso. No podía tampoco desmentir el hecho de que le interesaba la idea, en algún punto de su recóndita mente. Desde que fue necesario aceptar que no habría una marcha atrás hasta quién sabe qué punto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eres bastante tranquilo para tu edad. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Para tu edad.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marco frunció los labios. La mirada de Izo se avispó un poco al verle afectado, y eso le llamó la atención. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Puedo estar a tu igual —reclamó. La soltura de la tranquilidad con que Izo le respondía a los gestos ahora, le dio la misma paz dispuesta a responder con más confianza—. Si extrañas a tu familia, no deberías pensar que ésto es diferente. ¡Somos una familia enorme! Temporalmente ustedes forman parte de ella también, te puedo asegurar que no será tan difícil adaptarte una vez te acostumbres. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo soltó el aire en un suspiro que pareció relajarle cada músculo del cuerpo, le vio agachar la mirada, centrarla en la superficie marina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, estoy de acuerdo con que debería comenzar a adaptarme a la idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El intermitente movimiento del agua en la superficie se acababa de meter entre sus ojos y de repente notó las náuseas regresar. Marco, por su lado, bajó las piernas del borde y se sentó en éste para estirarse ligeramente hasta su acompañante. ¿Acaso estaba más pálido? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿En verdad estás bien? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te dije que me mareo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh. ¡No mires el agua! ¡Es peor! ¡Voltea la cabeza antes de que…! ¡Ugh!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tarde. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno, al menos rescataba de que no era la primera ocasión en que veía a otro lanzar el almuerzo por la borda. Sólo giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado para dar una presunta privacidad mientras Izo se doblaba sobre el lateral para dejarlo caer todo. El sudor y la corriente helada le bajó por la espalda en la mismísima sensación de ello. Y oyó al otro muchacho bajarse, acercarse y acariciarle la espalda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Más bien sólo tocó y dejó la palma quieta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se tensó irremediablemente, pero lo permitió sin dejarse preocupar por ello. Él era inofensivo, se dijo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Puedo tomar esto como un avance de nivel? Me sonreíste, me tomaste el pelo y hasta te vi vomitar. Eh, ¿ya ves? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La mirada de Izo le llegó por encima de su hombro, afilada. —Como hermanos, casi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ja, ja, ja! —Vaya nivel de sarcasmo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No respondió a eso. ¿Hermanos? Pfff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les quedaban tantos trechos como para considerarse hermanos. Pero al menos pudo ayudarle a reponerse y le trajo agua más tarde para que terminara de mejorar la cara. Le explicó que ver las ondulaciones podía desestabilizarlo más, Izo no volvería a ver el mar directamente hasta acostumbrarse al bamboleo, lo aclaró mientras Marco se reía otra vez de su miseria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le había quitado la melancolía, está bien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El niño merecía un punto a su favor. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Acá llegamos con el segundo capítulo. <br/>Espero que lo disfruten &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recordar los momentos de su niñez tenía matices extraños. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Muy </span>
  </em>
  <span>contados los buenos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Generalmente eran malos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un </span>
  <em>
    <span>onnagata </span>
  </em>
  <span>era el niño que interpretaba al papel femenino en las obras de teatro. Fue el papel que le tocó a Izo como el hijo mayor de su padre, mientras que Kikunojo fue puesto a tocar música desde muy temprana edad para que rindiera frutos. Nunca se quejó del trabajo para el que le criaron, no recordaba a su madre, sólo asistentes vistiéndolo antes de salir, enseñándole cómo ponerse los kimonos, el obi, cómo maquillarse y ubicarse en manejar los abanicos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recordaba que una vez, su padre vio a uno de los observadores acercarse a él luego de una obra. Vio al extraño poner una mano encima de su cabeza, halagarle el brillo de su cabello. Luego de aquello, cuando llegaran a su hogar, la hoja filosa de la rasuradora le afeitaba la cabeza. En el momento no comprendería por qué, pero acabó con la cabeza rapada al estilo general de los otros niños. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se miraba horrible teniendo a su vez el cabello largo por los lados, pero era lo normal, se decía. Era lo que todos los otros niños utilizaban. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recordaba haberse aguantado el llanto, porque su padre le explicó que fue por su bien. En su adultez quizá intentaría comprenderlo, encontraría algo desagradable y aceptaría la idea de su padre de intentar hacerlo verse feo y señalizar que era un chico, para el público en general. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por demás, siempre era practicar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toda una marcha idónea y perfecta en las representaciones. Le daba satisfacción cumplir con ello, ser útil, saber que comería bien esa noche gracias al trabajo. Aprender a valerse en la cocina, en remendar ropas, en coser trajes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al menos no recordaba la primera vez que recibió castigos por mantenerse en esas vestimentas luego de las escenas. Su padre no comprendía si era un nivel de mimetización extrema o alguna conducta torcida, Izo era un niño, por lo que su voz era muda para el tutor. Castigarlo era una manera de sentirse mejor con él, y era preferible. Lo fue incluso más cuando Kikunojo lloró al decir que no se sentía un niño, y le tocó explotarse en el trabajo y en la casa por ser “su culpa”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No culpaba tampoco a su padre por tener esos deslices, era un sujeto poco cariñoso y sin habilidades de empatía, trabajaba en un teatro por descarte y era extremadamente conservador. Lo culpó por mal influenciar a su hermano menor y hacerle pensar cosas extrañas; pero ni así Izo inhibió por mucho a Kikunojo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le ayudó a verse como se sintiera más cómodo, con el tiempo comenzó a preguntarle si prefería que la tratara como niña, más tarde su propia hermanita dijo que se volvió Okiku -porque si era una niña, no podía ser Kikunojo-, y ella pronto comenzó a sentirse mejor si en las inmediaciones no la conocían y si se trataba de Izo. En su mente infantil no era algo malo ni tampoco se trataba de un tema a cuestionar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Qué problema podía haber con eso? ¿No lo actuaba él constantemente? ¿No era una mujer en su papel sobre el escenario? ¿Por qué Kiku no podía decir que era niña? ¿Por qué estaba mal que se sintiera mejor como una? Estaba bien, era lo mismo. La diferencia más difícil era que Izo se sabía niño, Kiku no, y con el tiempo comprendería que no tuvo nunca un hermano y que siempre fue una hermana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él se sentía mejor cuando el maquillaje tapaba los magullones, los raspones y las ojeras; le gustaba cuando se veía estéticamente bonito y su carita de niño se resaltaba en sus rasgos. Y no importaba si su padre se enojaba, lo castigaba y hasta le marcaba de manera hiriente cuando aparecía. De todas formas, tampoco solía estar mucho en casa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tampoco recordaba la primera vez que los acosos comenzaron. ¿Podía haber sido esa caricia y felicitación cuando niño, la primera persona que tuvo un interés nefasto hacia su persona? Ni siquiera quiere pensar en las veces que el resto del elenco le quitaban de encima a las personas más densas, igualmente que a los que buscaban simplemente burlarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No recuerda algún momento demasiado perturbador por entonces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sólo sabe que mantuvo su porte incluso luego del encarcelamiento de su padre y de que acabaran en la calle, escondiéndose de los tipos abusivos y cuidando a Kiku para que no enferme con el frío, no tuviera mucha hambre y entre lo que sabían hacer consiguieran rescatar algo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esas noches con Okiku volviéndose un ovillo entre sus brazos, en que encontraban refugio de la nieve en alguna casucha abandonada, mientras se envolvían en alguna manta vieja o en sus propias ropas para no pasar frío… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eran esas las que venían a su mente cuando el frío en el barco comenzaba, cuando acababa mojado por las tormentas o cuando pasaban días sin avistar tierra y la escasez de comida se volvía una mención.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obtener comida en esos tiempos era difícil y muchas veces hubo ofrecimientos con segundas intenciones de fondo. Eran dos niños bonitos en la calle y Wano no era un país precisamente respetable en algunos ámbitos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Oden llegó, aquello sólo se volvió un mal instante de la vida, en la que agradeció siempre que no acabaran. Les salvó no sólo de la calle y del frío, su señor les había rescatado de las inclemencias de las zonas bajas de un país expresamente conservador y tubio en algunas generalidades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo mejor era que Oden planeaba cambiar eso en algún punto y esa simpleza le trajo una paz indescriptible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No hubo un solo momento de su vida en que no se sintiera cómodo vistiendo con ropa de mujer, más el denigre público por ello que la propia realidad que se cargaba. Él era un hombre, lo sabía, estaba tranquilo con ello. Le gustaba cómo se veía en kimonos y obi grandes, le gustaba más y contentaba su rostro con cuidados esenciales, que su piel se sintiera suave, sus ojos delineados y labios acentuados y pronunciados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El grupo de seguidores a Oden jamás le dijeron nada respecto a eso, ni a él ni a su hermana, que a consciencia de diez años ya no quería volver nunca más a vestimentas de niños. Y estaba bien. Kikunojo era Okiku, no había otra ruta que tomar. No estaba mal, sin importar lo que digan. Ahora tenían un lugar donde refugiarse y en donde nadie les llegaba a molestar o insinuar nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se volvieron fuertes como para romperles las piernas o cortarles la lengua a cualquiera que intentara hacerles daño y se valieron por sí mismos gracias al apoyo asegurado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku se mantuvo intocable siempre, la cuidó incluso con obsesiva fijación en algún punto de su juventud; uno en donde no importaba qué ocurriera consigo mientras su hermana pudiera todavía estar bien. Al menos hasta los trece años, hasta que oficialmente ostentaron el título de vasallos y se dio fe de que si eran dañados, algo malo les caería encima a quienes se metieran con ellos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo, por el contrario a Kiku, tuvo mucho antes de tiempo a un sujeto encima por primera vez. Todavía no cargaba la consciencia plena de las cosas, de cómo funcionaba un desenvolvimiento sexual, la situación se dio bruscamente y todo fue horrible para su propia cabeza por un tiempo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La libertad que sentía se vio mermada, como el sin sabor que comenzaba a sentirle a todo en cuanto comenzó a crecer más. Fue cuando llegó el momento de una conversación y un regaño por parte de Yasuie; sobre conservación, experiencia y respetarse a sí mismo. Un golpe de realidad que antes no tuvo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y es que en realidad nadie le dijo nunca cómo podían funcionar las cosas. Si bien jamás juzgaron la orientación que le daba a sus gustos o intereses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No sé qué fue de tu vida antes —No, no lo sabía nadie. Suponían los abusos y los maltratos, pero jamás había soltado palabra de manera directa—, pero ahora eres parte de un grupo de personas intachables, ¿recuerdas? Tienes personas que se preocuparán de cuidar tu espalda, que se preocupan de tu salud —De hecho, no fue tampoco por su cuenta que Yasuie se enteró de los problemas que acarrearon a esta conversación, alguno de sus propios compañeros se enteró por su cuenta y le pidió que intentara aconsejarlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Posible y de manera obvia: Kin’emon. Había sido él quien le salvó al final. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuie era como un padre para todos, en verdad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo pensó por un instante, mientras llegaba la clave de la charla. —¿Puedes hacerme el favor, ahora que cambiaste tu temple, tu seguridad y dirigiste tu lealtad hacia alguien importante, de preocuparte más por ti mismo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo sólo recuerda su rostro contraído en el momento, un asentir y la realidad de que se volvió intocable también, más allá de dejar que su hermana aprendiera sobre su propio resguardo, se volvió egoísta y dio a entender de las cosas. Aceptarse y quererse fue importante para encontrarse cara a cara con su propia personalidad, rebajarse por las ideas que impusieron los maltratos en su vida no era algo que debía hacer. Y no volvió a dudar sobre lo que valía o lo que era nuevamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Se podía catalogar como de nuevo? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Un hombre que se siente mejor y más cómodo en un contexto personal más afeminado, que no quiere que nadie más que los permitidos lo toquen. Izo se juró que no volvería a permitir una usurpación a sí mismo de una manera tan estrafalaria otra vez. Cuidarse era también muy importante y lo aprendió a raíz. Tuvo un resto de adolescencia tranquila y llena de reconocimientos, con un libertinaje personal muy dispuesto y siempre tan controlado como los días y las horas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apenas después de ello se intentó encargar de regresar a preocuparse de otros. Se encontró con otras personas, se llegó a reconocer cómodo en más de una situación pasajera y se aprendió de lo necesario para no volver a tener que pasarla mal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero claramente, en el medio del océano con una panda de piratas rodeándolo, no tenía en absoluto un poco de la seguridad mencionada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al menos así en un inicio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Te traje la cena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco estiró hacia él un cuenco con algo parecido a un estofado dentro. Izo estaba sentado y recostado en el mismo lugar donde previamente inauguró su sesión de vómitos. Hoy en día ya llevaba más de un año en ese barco, por lo que dichas sesiones se habían vuelto algo del pasado, gracias a todos los dioses. Estiró las manos y sostuvo del cuenco, tomando la cuchara dentro para indagar consistencia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No era necesario. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Buscaba la mía, estaba de paso —Se sentó a su lado, sólo algunos centímetros separando los hombros, menos distancia de la que tuvieron en algún momento anterior—. ¿Ya viste hoy a Toki? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué? —Izo había metido la cuchara en su boca y saboreado antes de que le preguntaran nada, inquirió con cierta sorpresa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Está detrás de tu señor muy seguido. ¿Cuánto crees que demoren en pedirle al capitán que les haga la ceremonia? —Se vio muy esperanzado e idealizador. Más de una vez con sus compañeros se había topado a ambos en situaciones románticas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y ahora de qué hablas? —Más palabras y menos entendía el samurái. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco soltó una risa divertida y burlona. Izo le metió un codazo al notar que le estaba jugando sucio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mocoso maldito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finalizadas las risas, el muchacho siguió. —El capitán de un barco es la máxima autoridad, él puede auspiciar una boda y volverla legal a quien se lo pida —El rubio se llevó una cucharada a la boca y ahí mismo dejó la misma cuando volvió a mirar a su acompañante y le notó con los ojos bien abiertos, incluso su boca roja en esa forma circular de sorpresa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bien delineada, cuidadosamente contrastada con la piel blanca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incluso sus ojos remarcados en negro con líneas finas generaban una expresión fina y delicada. No era una imagen que suprimía la del sujeto fuerte que había debajo, Marco observaba rasgos masculinos resaltados en un punto donde se veían bonitos. Todo su rostro lo era. Enmarcaba esa combinación. Masculinidad y belleza en un resalte delicado, como el de las mujeres mismas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No podía catalogarlo como extraño porque para él se veía muy bonito y había crecido en un mundo lleno de imágenes diferentes. Pero últimamente se veía tan bonito, al punto en que los detalles se volvían apreciables. Como ahora, que se quedó mirando un instante que pareció mucho más extenso a la realidad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo miró tan bien que se cohibió, retiró los ojos al final. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo no se fijó en ésto, para él fue sólo un segundo de contemplación a su expresión sorprendida, y en seguida viró la cabeza hacia donde Oden y Toki estaban coqueteando sin decoro en frente de todos. Quizá habían terminado de cenar, porque los cuencos estaban a un lado y ellos iban mano a mano conversando de cerca, echándose sonrisas y notables halagos que hacían a Oden volverse un poco tonto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No podía molestarle aquello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tuvo ganas de reírse de burla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Quién lo viera al señor ser tan dócil frente a una dama, cuando ya tuvo tantas como para aburrirse? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toki le cayó bien en ese momento. Era una mujer directa y fresca, leal como ninguna si se ponía a prestar atención, sumando una belleza bastante notable. Tampoco era tímida ni mucho menos temerosa. Pudo desde el comienzo tener al futuro líder de Wano en la palma de su mano y eso era admirable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sería una buena esposa y compañera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eso le hacía regresar a lo hilarante. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oden se casaría. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Casi se atragantó con el siguiente bocado. Y eso también sacó de la enajenación a Marco, que le golpeó la espalda un par de veces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nunca lo imaginé. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Que se puedan casar? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Que Oden se casaría —La risa que salió, una vez se pasó el quiebre de la voz por el ahogo, hizo que su acompañante igualmente se contagiara de ello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había una capa externa de Izo que se había ido eliminando en ese tiempo. Era agradable para conversar, aunque de vez en cuando se encargara de tratarlo como si fuera un mocoso (que lo era, se lo dijeron los chicos, Oden y su propio padre), tener dieciséis años frente a una persona que pasaba la veintena y que había crecido bruscamente desde su niñez por velar a su hermana menor, complicaba el ver por igual las cosas para todos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco sentía que había en esa diferencia de edades una distancia justificada. No quitaba que se estuviera llevando mejor con Izo que con cualquier otra persona. A su vez, había veces en donde todavía creía que Izo tenía mucho de niño escondido dentro y que no soltaba por burdo protocolo o un cierre que ya se iba de su entendimiento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era un chico observador. Todo lo contrario a sí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había cosas que le gustaban y en las que hacía incapié para detallar más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Te cae bien ella? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Toki? —Izo engulló comida y pareció jugar en darle una mirada más analítica—. Sí, es una buena mujer. En Wano las mujeres son bellas, pero tienen un carácter algo sumiso en su mayoría, es costumbre —Lamentable costumbre, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Comprendía desde siempre por qué Kin’emon siempre estuvo flechado de Otsuru, ella tenía un carácter bastante importante de no dejarse dominar con facilidad y Kin era un idiota que se merecía esos golpes y correcciones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A su vez, comprendía por qué Oden no encontró completa contentura con ninguna allá. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oí algún comentario al respecto —respondió el rubio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo se quedó analizando eso, Marco se quedó analizándolo a él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olvidó el cuenco con comida y recargó su codo en una de sus rodillas, presionó encima de su mano la mejilla y procedió, con todo ese proceso, a contemplar alguna cosa que hallara como explicación. Le gustaba la voz de Izo, le gustaba el contorno redondeado de su rostro, las mejillas, los labios generosos. Sí era cierto que antes le habían gustado algunas personas, era normal en un chico en plena adolescencia y con predisposición sociable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero pensar en Izo hacía que esos “gustar” quedaran un poco pequeños. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Por qué le llamaba tanto la atención? No era una respuesta que buscara de manera asidua, en realidad tenía todas ellas naturalizadas y explicadas en lo que le gustaba del samurái. En cualquier caso, lo notaba más inalcanzable por la simpleza de parecerle tan asombroso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco era un chico simple e inteligente, pero también era joven. Podía ser sereno y tranquilo pero no quitó en este momento que alguna cosa se removiera. Era bonito contemplar el hecho de que hace un año apenas podía oírlo hablar poco y ahora hasta se reía abiertamente consigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le agradaba el Izo que incluso le sacaba conversaciones y le molestaba por todavía </span>
  <em>
    <span>“estar verde”.</span>
  </em>
  <span> El que jugaba con él con bochas de nieve en las islas invernales, el que se había asustado y casi apuñalado a un ave legendaria de otra de las islas deshabitadas de humanos por las que cruzaron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le gustaba el Izo que contemplaba estrellas como si fueran, a cada paso del barco por la gran tela que era el océano, una maravilla incomparable. Le gustaba cuando podían estar horas mirando los puntos blancos, horas mirando las nubes, horas buscando lo que le pidieran en las islas para aguantar unos días más de viaje hasta una con mayor contingencia. Le gustaba el Izo que sólo veía interesante un artilugio entre cien millones, y que se quejaba de todos los anteriores en son de “en Wano lo hacemos de esta manera y es mucho mejor”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le gustaba el Izo que defendía su tierra con orgullo, pero más le gustaba el que se abría paso por el mundo y sorprendía de cada novedad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y le era gratificante encontrar que todavía sentía esa admiración presentarse cada vez que lo podía simplemente apreciar de frente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le gustaba la sensación burbujeante llenándole la panza y calentándole las orejas, como nunca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y le gustaba tanto Izo que se le enfriaba el estofado mientras sólo se dedicaba a mirarlo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La isla estaba deshabitada, por lo que la fiesta se hizo lugar apenas descubrieron los archipiélagos a los que pertenecía. Era tropical, había palmeras y mucho verde en donde terminaba la arena. El Moby Dick se ancló a fondo y descendieron hasta que la arena comenzó a meterse en todas partes. La fogata creció en medio del círculo de personas y el cocinero estuvo dispuesto a preparar la comida con rapidez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El sol estaba cayendo, aún había tiempo para que los piratas no comenzaran a matarse entre ellos por hambre y sed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo se había quitado el calzado y las medias, imposibilitado de andar con éstos sin hundirse, enredarse y acabar cayendo. La máxima contemplación de vergüenza hasta ahora fue cuando vomitó frente a Marco, algo más allá de qué hablar no saldría de su parte frente a otras personas. Por eso se dedicó a dejar sus espadas enterradas en la arena un instante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El calor era picoso y húmedo, denso como en cualquier jungla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y como en cualquiera de éstas, estuvo prontamente comenzando a sentir el peso del kimono encima. Debajo tenía los interiores: una bata blanca y fina como en la que solía quedarse, debajo unos pantalones de la misma calidad que odiaba presentar demasiado, llegaban apenas sobre sus rodillas. Si tenía calor no solía hacer más que bajar la parte superior de su kimono y enredarlo en su cintura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamás enseñaba más de lo determinado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Deja que te ayude —Toki dejó una canasta sobre una de las cajas de madera con víveres, en cuanto le vio acercar las manos a quitar el sostén a su cabello. Tampoco solía aflojarlo en público, pero en este caso parecía no haber mucha opción. La mujer le hizo señas para se agachara e Izo sonrió, dejándose caer de rodillas y haciéndola reír. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—La futura mujer del señor Oden merece sus respetos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Shhh, qué dices! ¡Ja, ja! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molestarla era un poco sencillo, la risa nerviosa en seguida le hizo notar el paso del palillo por entre su cabello. El alivio fue instantáneo. Se sujetó entonces del arreglo para mantenerlo allí. Toki se encargó de retirar el segundo palillo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Se lleva muy bien con el joven Marco, ¿verdad? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, es un muchacho agradable. Me recuerda un poco a Kiku, a veces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Su hermana debe ser igual de adorable que usted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo alzó una ceja, observándola por encima de su hombro con cierta gracia. —Qué atrevida, señora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La risa de Toki era cantarina y agradable. Le dio un zamarreo de hombros y se cubrió la boca con el dorso de su mano para no carcajear más. Normalmente hablaban, era la segunda persona en el barco con quien charlaba más después de Marco. Incluso más que con el propio Oden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Quisiera tener tu cabello, deberías darme un consejo —Toki había encontrado cierto resguardo en Izo, no había otra manera de verlo. Fue el único con quien pudo charlar sin sentirse a la deriva como una de las pocas mujeres del barco. Él y los minks eran con quienes más trataba, si es que no perseguía a su interés romántico para ganárselo—. ¿O es secreto? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo meneó la cabeza, se deleitaba un poco en que la mujer hubiese permanecido acariciándole un momento la cabeza, que le reordenara el cabello servía para que la tensión se disipara. En manos gentiles, siempre era un toque que le generaba gusto. —En absoluto, sólo te diré más tarde. ¿Es todo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Claro! ¡Oh! Creo que allá te llaman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo siguió por donde apuntaban. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco estaba prácticamente haciéndole señas de humo para que lo viera. Iba ya sólo en bermudas y descalzo; su calzado estaba en una de sus manos, de hecho, la camisa en la otra. Se notaba que gritaba, pero hasta donde estaba no podía oír más que el murmullo lejano, perdido entre el viento y el oleaje. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Qué demonios quería ahora? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Supongo que iré tras él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo mismo digo, pero me llaman para el otro lado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora el moreno viró la cabeza hacia el otro extremo. Apenas Oden se vio observado intentó hacerse el idiota y fingir que no estaba haciéndole señas a Toki también. Era un imbécil. Todavía le sorprendía la calidad de atracción femenina que tenía. La mujer intentó no reír muy nerviosa, meneó la cabeza nada más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mi señora —advirtió Izo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella le miró con una divina expresión pícara que intentaba pasar por de niña buena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Concebir fuera de matrimonio no está bien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lo lejos, Oden observó cómo su novia se ponía del color de un tomate y le chillaba algo a su vasallo. Éste se rió abiertamente y luego le dio la espalda, tomó sus armas y se fue en dirección contraria a donde se encontraban. Toki llegó corriendo a su lado sólo unos momentos después. Para variar, Marco había visto la misma escena y levantado una ceja inquisitoria y sospechosa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero lo ignoró. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ver que Izo se acercaba consiguió que pusiera su jugarreta macabra en marcha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El samurái llegó cuando Marco ya se había vuelto a esconder entre los matorrales de la jungla. Había árboles altos y la vegetación era abundante. Sólo le siguió de camino por donde intuyó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No había ningún sendero y todo se volvió un poco complejo cuando descubrió que, claramente, no había vuelto a sujetarse el cabello y ya éste estaba demasiado suelto. Iba sujetándoselo un poco como podía y… Toki se quedó los palillos, joder. Improvisó un poco de su ruedo en lo que avanzaba, hasta que creyó que ya era demasiado. Más específico cuando se enredó con unas ramas y casi se va de bruces al suelo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No estaba ahí solo, ¿dónde demonios estaba el mocoso? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se enderezó, acomodó como pudo un mechón de cabello para que sujetara el resto y rodeó con ambas manos su boca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Este fue conocido como el día en que Izo gritó su nombre más veces, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hasta el momento. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Marco! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nada. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Avanzó unos metros, hasta que el arrullo de agua se sintió en el aire. Sus ojos iban y venían curiosos y alertas de un lado a otro. No recordaba haberse metido a una jungla similar jamás, en Wano simplemente no las había; sólo bosques recorridos muchas veces. Y mucho menos recordaba de alguna donde se metiera solo y no supiera hacia dónde dirigirse. Estaría demasiado perdido si no comenzaba a guiarse por la intuición. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dio otras zancadas más largas hasta llegar al final de la pared de árboles, que dejaban de ser tan selváticos y se volvían de troncos más anchos, más altos. Siempre con todo el cuidado de que ni su cabello ni su ropa larga se enredara en ningún lado nuevamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus pies descalzos iban a la deriva y estaba comenzando a odiar a ese niño. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Marco!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dos. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>El sonido de agua se hizo evidente. Fue el momento en que recordó oír a Shirohige aludir a algunos que fuesen a buscar agua. Claramente Oden y Marco habían estado en el grupo y se dividieron los lados de la isla. No quería ni pensar en qué demonios estaría haciendo ahora Oden con Toki al otro lado, y sospechaba que si se demoraban demasiado dirían que fue por no encontrar nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El agua estaba en este lado, al final. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando se topó el arrollo también se topó el final de éste, justo en el borde de un precipicio pequeño. Al fondo de éste había un lago bien azul y profundo de donde sería factible sacar agua para beber. Izo se sujetó un momento a un árbol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La imagen era bellísima. Todo el bosque rodeando lo rocoso del lugar donde el agua se vertía. Un mini arrollo desviándose por entre los mismos más allá. La cascada salpicando gotitas que tocaban como rocío a muchas de las plantas cercanas. El azul profundo del lago instaba a meter los pies para calmar el calor horrible de esa isla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eso le recordó y sacó de la enajenación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Llevó una de sus manos a aflojar un poco su obi y el kimono. El agua bullía a su lado y el arrullo ya comenzaba a marcarle una serenidad apaciguada. Debía de verse bastante bien desde la parte de abajo. Había paisajes similares en los bosques de bambú en su país, pero el aire tropical daba plantaciones nuevas, daba una imagen por completo renovada y apreciable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por más que comenzara a sudar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Marco! —Llamó otra vez. Rebuscando por todo cuanto podía al mocoso. ¿Y si se lanzó al agua y murió? Faltaría. La idea era descabellada. Marco no era tan idiota. ¿Verdad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Además, los cadáveres flotaban. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tres. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensó en regresarse para buscar por dónde bajar, pero no iría con el kimono enredado hasta sus hombros. Estaba pesado y le generaba ya demasiado calor como para que el pudor importara. Quitárselo por un momento no estaría mal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se soltó de la parte superior, el obi cayó al suelo y, lo último que dedujo querer hacer, fue agacharse a buscarlo mientras conseguía que el kimono no se terminara de ir al piso también. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo último, porque los pasos trotando se oyeron demasiado tarde; le tomaron por debajo de los brazos, le levantaron y corrieron con él hasta pasar el borde del precipicio; saltaron consigo y todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El grito de Izo debió de oírse hasta el propio Moby Dick, pero ahí ya estaban lo suficiente entretenidos como para poder detectar ese grito como pedido de auxilio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El agua fría les engulló en cuestión de segundos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No fue una sensación desagradable la del agua en sí, lo malo había sido la del vértigo de ser tomado y lanzado sin mediciones de tres o cuatro metros de altura. Su kimono quedó en el camino, lo perdió por completo arriba. Cayó sólo con su ropa interior fina y con todo el cabello soltándose en medio del golpe de gravedad. Apenas golpeó el agua, éste se soltó por completo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sintió los brazos liberándolo apenas cayeron, e Izo se apuró a ir hacia arriba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La risa burlona la oyó a sólo centímetros. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En ese momento Izo era sólo cabello negro rodeándole la cabeza y flotando en el agua, la ropa blanca se veía cercana a la superficie mientras movía los brazos para mantenerse a flote. Trajo uno de ellos para mover el pelo de su rostro. El chasquido de eso y del chapoteo de su brazo al volver al agua se figuraron casi al mismo tiempo que la imagen del muchacho llegando frente a su cara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡MARCO, CON UN DEMONIO! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cuatro. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Había por lo menos cinco o seis metros de profundidad en el lago. Marco estaba riéndose muchísimo, por lo que sólo atinó a bracear hacia atrás y replegarse cuando vio al samurái volverse contra él con una clara intensión asesina. Apenas sus pies dieron con el fondo cuando Izo se le lanzó encima. Sus manos a presionarle la cabeza e intentar hundirlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubo piernas y brazos enredados luego del chapoteo general del muchacho. . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo apoyó sus pies en las caderas de Marco y sus piernas a los contornos de su torso. Le rodeó con un brazo por el cuello y con el otro se encargó de golpearle la cabeza, pellizcarlo, tironearle el cabello y lanzar puñetazos a su espalda. Ni siquiera lo podía hacer fuerte porque el agua amortiguaba todo, pero lo hacía igual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco sólo le había sujetado la cintura para intentar quitárselo de encima, pero se reía sin parar y perdía esa intención. Como niño maldito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Mocoso de mierda, idiota! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Hace calor, Izo! —Lanzó un sonoro “ufff” cuando consiguió librarse del agarre en torno a su cuello y poder mirarlo hacia arriba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Eres un imbécil! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ja, ja, ja! —Los brazos del muchacho le rodearon la cintura y le tomaron de la espalda con fuerzas, apretando—. ¡Junta aire! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No-...! —Ni siquiera pudo advertir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco hizo fuerza con sus pies en el fondo, saltó y se impulsó encima de él, aprovechándose que estaba lo suficiente agarrado para ello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En el reguero, sus pies se deslizaron y pasaron al frente con el rubio entre sus piernas. Sus brazos se sujetaron aún a su cuello como salvavidas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco giró debajo del agua con todo su cuerpo, con el aludido prendido cual garrapata, y volvió a salir. El primero en emerger fue Izo, con el mocoso debajo y con todo su cabello negro regado en su cabeza. Se notó menos cantidad de agua alrededor y quedó claro que se habían acercado más a la orilla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El pirata estaba más firme, si el agua llegaba a sus hombros podía pisar con calma. Una bocanada de aire ambos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo notó en ese instante el contraste del agua fría con la piel tibia de su compañero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sintió escalofríos con el aliento caliente soltándose sobre su pecho frío, más contraste. Su ropa en ese instante estaba de cualquier manera y, de por sí, húmeda era lo mismo que no tener casi nada puesto. La boca y nariz del rubio habían quedado ahí por simple inercia, pero provocaron piel de gallina instantánea y que todo se tensara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prestó atención a la posición en que le tenía y fue bochornoso encontrarse a sí mismo prácticamente apoyado sobre él, incluso sus piernas apretaban los contornos del pirata, su brazo que aún le sujetaba con algo de fuerzas... y las respiraciones de los dos no estaban del todo normalizadas aún. Soltaban alientos pesados. El agarre de Marco era todo lo legal que podía en tal situación, no tocaba nada que no debiera más allá de su espalda y… uno de sus muslos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El samurái se despegó todo lo lento que pudo, quedando casi todo su cabello aún pegado a la cara del otro. Se encargó de quitarlo de todas partes y el rubio le ayudó soltándole… de la espalda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claro, ningún tonto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahí notaba la otra mano aún bien sujeta a su muslo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Marco no parecía ver nada muy malo en ese instante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El tiempo sí se le había aletardado y colaboró en quitar cabello mojado de su rostro, lo llevó hacia la parte trasera de los hombros de Izo; le quitó los sueltos que quedaban sobre su rostro cuidadosamente, con la misma cautela en que estuvo un año entero acercándose. Era demasiado consciente de la cercanía del otro cuerpo, sin embargo. No estaba en una edad donde aquello podía pasarse demasiado por alto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo burbujeante en su estómago se volvió muy patente, hormiguearon las manos por querer tocar. La tibieza de Izo en el agua era significativa y un buen ancla a la que quería aferrarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se concentró en mirarlo un instante muy cercano a su rostro. El mismo que Izo intentaba arreglar aún sin espejo y por inercia, sabiendo por dónde debía estar manchado ante la caída en el agua.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eres un infantil… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Así está bien —sonrió. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Izo convino en que tenía una sonrisa bonita. Era una expresión que irradiaba serenidad y confianza. Enredaba buenamente. También tenía rasgos aniñados todavía, la sola diversión y plenitud en la jugarreta que le hizo instantes atrás se las resaltaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Así como se había pasado los pulgares e índices por donde el delineado negro se manchó, pasó por las mejillas y frente del muchacho para dejarle algunas manchas negras y caricias escondidas. Eran mitigadas y bastante acuosas, parecía tierra. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el deslizar del pulgar del samurái por su propio labio inferior, que llevó después a mancharle una de sus mejillas, junto a su propia boca, con el rojo del labial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco había cerrado y fruncido un poco el rostro por lo primero… se heló por completo con lo segundo. Fue un poquito hipnótico el cómo sus ojos se mantuvieron en la boca contraria. La forma que esos labios tomaron al ser rozados y el simple hecho de que ahora el labial que estuvo ahí tocaba su rostro… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luego, de repente, notó que se apoyaba en sus hombros y se bajaba de un salto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El frío de la corriente fue notoria, cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, Izo iba de salida escalando las piedras. Tal cual su cuerpo iba dejando el agua, la tela blanca se ceñía a la superficie de su piel; la descubría pálida, con curvas acentuadas en la cintura, marcadas en sus muslos y en la curva de sus glúteos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los ojos viajaron hasta este punto, entonces giró la cabeza cual sintiera un baldazo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se le calentaron hasta las orejas y hundió su cuerpo aún más en el agua. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo se giró a verlo una vez estuvo fuera, sólo se topó la cabeza y cresta rubia en la superficie. Procedió a reírse y tomarse el cabello para escurrirlo. Dejó que el agua le cayera por la nuca, dejándose suspirar para volver un instante a la realidad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meneó la cabeza, no podía soltar la sonrisa de diversión aunque quisiera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era un niño. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eso era. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y de todas formas le había acelerado el corazón. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>3</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No fue sorpresa para nadie que la boda de Oden y Toki se trasladara a “pronto”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O no lo fue para Izo, que desde el mismo día en que acabó siendo lanzado al lago por Marco y más tarde fueran ambos obligados a llevar el agua al campamento, vieron aparecer entre los matorrales al Señor Oden y a la Señora Toki con apariencias bastante claras y delatoras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco sólo estuvo un poco pensativo ese primer instante en donde tuvieron que trabajar, apenas se inaugurara la reunión en la playa comenzó otra vez a ser el mismo y a continuar acercándose con la misma soltura. Izo quiso creer que fue porque se sintió culpable de su jugarreta infantil. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lo quiso creer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>La verdad era que Marco sencillamente no quiso seguir pensándolo y se tomó un instante para relajar un poco las ideas. Era imposible para él conseguir sacarse de la cabeza la idea de Izo ahora. Lo había tenido muy cerca, pudo notar en sus manos el calor de su piel y también tenido en todo su rostro el peso de su cabello. Incluso llegó a recordar en un determinado momento cuando todo su rostro se pegó al calor de su pecho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había notado la respiración acelerada y el corazón bombeando ahí, piel a piel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se tensaba un poco de sólo recordarlo y se regodeaba de la sencillez con que todo había ocurrido. En ese instante quiso cosas que en verdad no alcanzaba a procesar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue tres meses después de ese mismo encuentro que Oden pidió a Shirohige que auspiciara todo. El viejo no había tenido problemas, como podía imaginarse. Oden y Toki se habían vuelto parte temporal de su familia, se habían unido a la tripulación y vuelto importantes para todos. No había con qué darle a esa realidad. Por ende, fue por entonces que Izo pasaba huyendo todo lo sutilmente que podía de las insinuaciones muy probables que Marco intentaba lanzarle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era increíble cómo podían estar hablando y divirtiéndose en cosas simples y de repente, al girar la cabeza, le tenía de alguna manera observándole de cerca. Quizá era que el muchacho se acercaba más desde ya… y también que Izo apenas caía en cuenta sobre el hecho de que le observara tanto. Porque eso Marco siempre lo había hecho, ahora era el moreno quien pasó a analizarlo más y podía percatarse de ello también. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esta vez podía verlo ahí, a medio metro, fijándose en cada cosa que hacía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El </span>
  <em>
    <span>wataboshi </span>
  </em>
  <span>era un arreglo importante para las novias en las bodas de Wano. Estaban lejos para poder volver una demasiado tradicional y ligada a ese estilo, pero los tres que provenían de Wano estaban intentando todo cuando podían. El vestido de novia quedaría exento a algo bonito que encontraran, pero el wataboshi haría que todo se viera más hermoso y ligado al país. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oden había pedido el detalle porque imaginaba a Toki utilizándolo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El baboso, le decían. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era únicamente por ello que Izo se encargó de hacerlo, también porque había sido el único que antes tuvo uno de ellos en mano. En sus actuaciones hubo papeles de novias, si bien jamás le tocó a él interpretar una, los tuvo en mano para acompañar a quienes lo eran. Sabía la manera en que estaba hecha, por lo que se esforzaba en coser y que quedara todo lo mejor que podía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desdoblaba la tela para pasar la aguja. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco observaba las manos de aparente delicadeza y siempre bien vistas, manejaba todo con una calidad que le parecía asombrosa. Se preguntaba si ser así de delicado podía aprenderse con el tiempo, él quería ser médico a fin de cuentas, tener un tacto que se diera como tal era muy importante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Quieres intentar? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La cuestión le sacó de la concentración que veía trabajar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Eh? No creo que consiga hacerlo bien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo consiguió, pese a la negativa, que se acercara sin más y pudiera verlo más de cerca. Marco se sentó a su lado en el rincón, donde siempre se ubicó desde que estaba en el barco. Sobre sus piernas tenía el moreno todo cuanto estaba utilizando y sin tirar nada se giró un poco para estar de frente, sobre sus mismas pantorrillas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No te subestimes. No tienes un tacto brusco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El rubio sintió calor en la cara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo sólo lo contempló un instante y estiró los brazos para dejarle en frente la tela blanca y la aguja con hilo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Intenta, sólo sigue la línea dibujada y mira —Tomó la mano del muchacho y puso entre sus dedos la aguja, ya que no parecía querer tomarla por su cuenta. Se acercó de rodillas hasta que estuvo bien cerquita y también colocó la tela en frente de él, la suavidad y toque firme de su mano estuvo encima de la contraria y notó que cierta tensión se ambientaba en el pirata—. Concéntrate en el hilo —regañó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco abultó por un pequeño instante los labios antes de volver su atención. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pasa la aguja hacia abajo primero, y haz que salga sobre la línea a lápiz, ¿la puedes ver? —Ante el asentir, Izo correspondió—, bien. Entonces haz que salga sólo un poquito más allá —El procedimiento salió bien, por lo que su brazo libre fue sobre la espalda del muchacho—. Muy bien, ahora por arriba, haz que vuelva a entrar junto sobre el punto en que se hundió antes. Y repite.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El gesto de concentración de Marco era algo divertido entre todo eso. Izo lo disfrutó en su entrecejo arrugado y en cómo intentaba no torcer ni que la aguja atravesara nada de manera torcida o por donde no fuera la línea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cuidado con dejar punzones donde no van… la tela de se daña —Su mano bajó desde arriba hasta media espalda, Marco todavía estaba muy concentrado y la tensión del tacto no pasaba por su sistema—. Tenlo, sujeta tú, hazlo a tu visión para lograr facilitarte el ritmo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Sería tan fácil hacerlo con una persona? La idea le trajo ciertos pantallazos bélicos bastante emocionantes. Izo le pellizcó la espalda y dio un respingo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No tires! Se frunce el bordado y la tela se arruga. Tienes que tener cuidado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento —refunfuñó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Piensa que soy yo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco levantó la cabeza y le dio una mirada inquisitoria. El samurái sabía de sus aspiraciones, a fin de cuentas Marco siempre estaba en la enfermería ayudando y aprendiendo del médico de turno, tenía libros y mayor parte del tiempo pasaba estudiando y memorizando partes del cuerpo. No estaba mal hacerle tal intento de comparación, pero para el joven la idea pareció algo estrafalaria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Y que me estás curando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Podría pasar alguna vez? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casi pareció una pregunta tonta, de no ser porque había un grado notable de seriedad. Izo arrugó el entrecejo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Claramente sí. ¿Qué clase de preguntas haces? ¿No te es de incentivo? Practica y sé delicado, así sabrás curarme cuando esté en problemas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La idea de Izo dañado, repentina y no tanto, no le cayó en gracia para nada. Su idea de ser médico era para la utilidad general, para poder valerse entre los demás en algo que siempre suele ser necesario. Podía ser que su mente todavía no acoplara el hecho de que alguna vez podía pasar algo como eso: tener a alguien querido en manos y en peligro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El moreno le acarició la espalda un par de veces, como si leyera su cabeza en cierta manera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguien querido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Izo ya era alguien a quien quería?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Continúa. Toki no se verá bonita para Oden si no lo hacemos bien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco se distrajo de sus preguntas internas.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Si no lo hacemos. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—La novia tendrá algo hecho por otro par de personas cercanas en su boda —Analizó Izo, de repente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Será como que recibamos el ramo a la vez? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo le quitó las manos de encima, se sentó a unos centímetros de él y desvió la cabeza como si fuera la ofensa más grande del mundo. Sólo no quería que le viera las mejillas rojas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahí lo tenían al maldito mocoso insolente, volviendo a reírse mientras continuaba el trabajo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Así y peor descarado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No te preocupes, Izo —canturreó—. Voy a ser un excelente médico, y te trataré siempre que lo necesites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo empeoraba que tuviera ese nivel de habladuría sana. Sana porque le daba ternura y era imposible verlo de mala manera. ¿Sería siquiera posible que estuviera cayendo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No se había puesto a pensar en Marco de esa manera. Le era complejo pensar en alguien así. Toda experiencia previa fue en pleno margen de emociones, se consideraba en ese ambiente un adulto por el que el apogeo ya había pasado, sus intereses románticos habían sido nulos y dudaba que algo se pudiera inmiscuir en sí mismo de manera tan simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Podía ser? En verdad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En Wano siempre hubo problemas ligados a quienes tenían fijaciones en él: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O conservadores escondidos o personas que intentaban experimentar, nadie objetó nunca en darle un trato suave o como si fuera algo verdaderamente especial. Marco tenía esa manía de hacerle ver que era importante desde el simple hecho de querer estar cerca, sumaba el que se viera con genuino interés y que lo aceptara de manera directa sin jamás imponer una duda o cuestionarlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Marco no tenía nada de eso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él simplemente había llegado a intentar incluirlo. Era el tipo de persona que trataba a todos por igual, el que buscaba mantener un balance, que respondería la consulta sin importar el peso. Era un muchacho simple con un carácter a contemplar y apreciar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porque, en serio, ¿cómo demonios no iba a poder apreciarse? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo renegó por un rato muy largo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Al menos pudo terminar el wataboshi y que fuera decente. Probándoselo a Toki, acabó incluso con cierta emoción de verla tan bonita. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ah, qué talentoso eres, Izo! Con el kimono que conseguimos hace poco igualmente todo saldrá bastante bien, Oden estuvo explicándome la ceremonia, todo es bastante interesante y simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En verdad, las bodas en sus tierras no solían ser problemáticas ni muy largas. Lo más duradero podían ser los votos matrimoniales, más allá… ni siquiera las tres copas de sake a tres sorbos eran de larga duración. Aquí no había padre que llevara y despidiera a Oden del altar, tampoco Toki tenía a su madre o a una suegra para el ingreso y la salida, por lo que todo sería a un estilo medianamente rústico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ojalá no trajera mala suerte, en tecnicismos, ni siquiera estaban en Wano como para que se debiera cumplir a rajatabla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Será entretenido ver qué te escribió. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Más me pregunto quién lo ayudará. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ni más ni menos —Los dos soltaron unas risas—. Eres una mujer agradable, me alegra que te fijaras en el Señor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toki le tomó de las manos y sonrió. Pareció que soltó brillos por todos lados y hasta tenía una emoción bien patentada en tal expresión. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es un alivio para mí que tú creas eso —Ya, la emoción incluso se le notó en plena voz—. Oden me habló mucho de todos ustedes, me dijo que yo calzaría muy bien en el ambiente porque tampoco soy una mujer que cumpla con las normas del país. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo creyó que esa era una deducción bastante acertada de lo que los unía como grupo. El mismísimo Oden era una especie de príncipe rebelde que no quería seguir tradiciones y hasta fue expulsado de su palacio. En el grupo había desde delincuentes hasta minks y gyojin… no había tanto error. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si tú me dices que también entraré bien en el ambiente, en verdad es como si todos me dieran la aprobación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, qué mujer más tierna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo también sintió bochorno y tuvo ganas de abrazarla. Pensar en lo dulce que se veía y que pronto estaría en manos de alguien como Oden le daba algo de inseguridad, pero convenía en que su Señor estaba tan flechado como nunca lo vio también. Estos años habían sido productivos para él en cuanto a los amores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sólo patéalo si te hace daño. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ja, ja! De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Por cierto, ¿me maquillarías para la boda también? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora fue Izo quien sintió la determinación y casi explota en brillos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Dalo por hecho! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El agua del océano durante la noche era como un manto negro invisible, a menos que la luna lo reflejara y enmarcara los contornos de las corrientes con su luz detallista. Era el meneo suave bajo el que Izo estuvo vomitando las primeras semanas encima del barco, el mismo que ahora podía contemplar sin quiebres y hasta con hartazgo. Pero no eran días para sentir sensaciones malas, se reprochó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los ronquidos de los piratas le habían hecho salir de las habitaciones y se ubicó encima del techo de la cocina del barco. Era uno de los puntos altos. La brisa estaba fresca y la manta que llevó le envolvió sin problemas en cuanto se sentó en posición de loto sobre las maderas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los horizontes eran difusos cuando la noche acontecía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era una línea negra y aterradora donde no sabía apreciarse la diferencia entre el cielo y el agua, y el mar, y la tierra. La estructura de sus pensamientos veía complicado, a veces, el no conseguir diferenciar. ¿Cómo podía un mundo ser tan hermoso si no había líneas que lo diferenciaran de una cosa u otra? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Izo! ¿Estás arriba? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, ¿qué haces despierto? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco subió por la escalera de un extremo y fue a sentarse a su lado, agitó una botella de vino en frente y la tendió, convidando. Izo observó con cierta duda, hizo una mueca que el rubio respondió con otra mueca y al final sonrió, aceptándola. Momento mismo en que su nuevo compañero sacó otra botella de quién sabe donde y se acomodó mejor, destapándola. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Vienes preparado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—El insomnio sólo se cura con vino o con una buena batalla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mmh, no tenemos lo segundo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Exacto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabio y divertido el niño. El samurái bebió con cautela, por primera mano no tenía demasiado decoro en ello. Siempre hubo sake en las reuniones y en cada vez que los vainas rojas se reunían, incluso que sólo se encontraban casualmente o estaban aburridos. Propuso que esto no sería demasiado y además, le sentía incluso buen sabor y dado al momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era dulce y picoso a la vez. Se relamió los labios y observó otra vez la visión que tenía antes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Marco —llamó. Éste ladeó la cabeza en su dirección, contemplando—. ¿Por qué te gusta ser pirata? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El aludido soltó una risa. No sonó a risa de ebrio, pero tampoco de sobrio. Le hizo gracia la combinación que hubo y el cómo meneó la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es un buen estilo de vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentira. Fue lo primero que pensó el samurái con esa respuesta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cómo puede ser un buen estilo de vida? —cuestionó, le dio un empujón y frunció el entrecejo mientras volvía a beber—. Prácticamente no hay leyes más que encima del barco, todo es un desastre, siempre hay fiesta, no saben dónde irán a parar al día siguiente ni con qué se toparán. No sabemos si ahora mismo arrasará un monstruo marino gigante y nos echará a todos a la muerte… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chistosamente los dos se tomaron un segundo de espera a que ello no ocurriera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—… todos hacen lo que quieren, no hay un simple decoro, no hay miradas, no hay ni siquiera una maldita línea que divida el horizonte en la noche. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo señaló, como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo. Marco miró lo que señalaba y dio un trago al vino, que Izo parecía más bien aspirar como si nunca hubiera bebido. O como si lo necesitara desde hace siglos. Más que analizar profundamente lo que el mayor dijo, sopesó esa última cuestión. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si querías beber sólo debías decirme y te acompañaba en eso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El samurái le miró con una ceja alzada, indignado en la idea de que no le escucharon los reproches. Marco, por su lado, se inclinó hasta barrer la distancia entre los dos excepto por centímetros, en un golpecito enérgico y divertido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué estás haciendo? —murmuró, ceñudo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Dijiste todo tú mismo. No hay ley que me lo prohiba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo te lo prohibo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Tú me lo prohibes? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y cuál es mi castigo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le sorprendía el nivel de insolencia y lo socarrón que de repente se volvía todo con él. Le picaba la nuca y le hacía sentir calor en la panza, más allá del que le provocaba el alcohol que estaba tomando como agua y caía como fuego en su estómago. La luz de la luna hacía que Marco fuera pálido, con ojos oscuros, cabello blanco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo parecía porcelana. El pirata sonreía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—El problema es que no tienes castigo, eres un pirata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otra risa soltó el menor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Un pirata puede tener castigos, dependiendo quién le da la ley. Mi padre es mi ley, el océano lo es también. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—La marina se cree la ley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco se mordió el labio inferior. Izo abrió sus ojos mucho más grandes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eso es pensar como pirata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me estresa… —Se trabó porque el rubio se acomodó, de manera que podía mantener la mirada en su rostro y esa cercanía que le atrapó de manera instantánea y envolvente. Era tan difícil acercarse a Izo; era difícil sacarlo de la burbuja de protección en que siempre estaba, y ahora mismo acababa de salirse y Marco no sabía si, en cualquier instante, volvería a ingresar—… me estresa que nada tenga un orden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Observó la boca del rubio curvarse divertida, socarrona otra vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Te estresa la libertad? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo le miró a los ojos. La diferencia de tonos entre los dos era abismal. Marco los tenía claros, él en absoluto. Le envalentonó la respuesta, se irguió y encaró al muchacho con más soltura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No. Siempre quise… —Sonrió también, respondiendo del todo con eso. Era obvio: siempre quise ser libre. Era su respuesta. Marco lanzó un contemplativo “Mmh”, que también iba con dudas sobre las palabras que le decían. La soltura del mocoso le daba más estrés ahora mismo. Venía todo enaltecido a sacarlo de una contemplación absolutamente profunda. Además de eso, a conseguir removerle las entrañas en cosas que se había intentado negar también. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se acercó a él, se le encimó de repente. Marco no lo vio venir y, como buen niño sorprendido, se lanzó hacia atrás. Izo marcó una mano en su pecho y le apretó sobre el suelo, inclinándose encima de su cuerpo y mirándole de cerca. —Pero no está bien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El corazón del muchacho se fue a la mismísima mierda. El calor del alcohol y de la situación que cambió de repente se vino abajo y le cohibió en su inexperiencia total. El corazón le latía en las mismas orejas y no sabía cómo demonios controlarlo. Sin embargo, era pirata, como bien estaba entendido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un simple “no está bien” siempre metía cizaña en alguien criado en un mundo de hacer lo que quisiera siempre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Lo dices tú? —inquirió, pese a la aceleración. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Seguro? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meneó la cabeza el moreno. —En mi hogar las cosas son diferentes. Mi hermana y yo siempre estuvimos bajo la mirada de todos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco intentó acomodarse un poco en su posición, como si quisiera hacer ver que estaba incómodo. Ni eso iba a hacer que Izo se moviera de su posición. Las rodillas estaban a un lado de ese cuerpo y seguía su mano sobre el pecho del menor, apretándolo sobre el suelo y sosteniendo en la otra el vino, al que le dedicó un sorbo cuando terminó de hablar. No era un tema bonito, al final. Incluso soltar esas palabras le dejaban un sabor extraño. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Entonces ahora sientes la falta de eso? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, qué ganas de golpearlo le dieron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No! Es… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pudo ver un dejo de alivio, ¿era alivio lo que sentía por esa falta de atención? No lo podía justificar ni tampoco se le iba de la comprensión. Le daba alivio, era un tipo de libertad que antes no tuvo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Qué bueno, Izo —aludió—. ¿No lo es? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El mayor le soltó, dejó que se volviera a sentar lentamente y la crisis en su expresión fue un poco caótica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue una expresión que Marco amó tanto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La admiró con la profundidad con que admiraba cada faceta de ese hombre desde que le conocía. Entonces volvían esas ganas de cosas que nunca antes hizo, y se cohibía ahora porque ya le habían tumbado y eso le había ganado a cualquier pronóstico y seguridad propia. Izo parecía seguro cada vez que actuaba, excepto ante este tipo de sugestiones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La mirada del samurái le buscó en un intento de contención que pareció aclararse encima del pirata. Quiso buscar refugio en su cercanía y sólo pensar en tener ganas de tocar a Marco le hicieron sentir una presión extraña en el vientre, en el pecho, en todo lugar propenso a picotearse cuando las emociones volaban. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Lo es? —indagó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco se encogió de hombros. —Yo veo que lo disfrutas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mierda, sí. Lo disfrutaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disfrutaba de Marco mirándolo así: con añoranza, con cariño, con admiración, inclusive con el deseo que iba creciendo de a poco entre todas las emociones acumuladas. Disfrutaba de que le incluyera en esa sociedad nueva y diferente en donde era sólo un par, un compañero, un hermano. No era un hombre disfrazado, no era alguien cuestionable. Sólo era el hombre que era y ya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le gustaba tanto que en la mirada del mocoso, desde la primera vez, no hubiera un sólo atisbo de rechazo o cuestionamiento. Y eso hacía que lo odiara; lo odiaba por haberse metido en su cabeza y en sus emociones de maneras tan directas, tan paulatinamente que no se daba cuenta hasta ahora. Ya estaba adentro, ya lo tenía allí: ya tenía ganas de besarle la boca con ganas y de demandarle con todas sus exigencias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aunque… lo siento, pero me gusta mirarte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El corazón del samurái rebotó sobre sus orejas. Le miró como si estuviera molesto por tal cuestionamiento, levantó una ceja, se empinó la botella de vino y, al regresar la vista al rubio, levantó el mentón con dignidad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Años te faltan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco sintió que se le iba la vergüenza previa del todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo no lo creo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Insolente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te gustan mis miradas. O me habrías arrancado la cabeza desde hace tiempo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco igualmente bebió, Izo respiró con fuerzas. No podía negarle tal realidad, era un poco humillante considerar que sí, que siempre se dejó observar. Nunca le molestó de su parte, nunca se vio atacado, nunca se encontró incómodo o nada de todo lo anterior que siempre sintió venir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Comes tantas ansias? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El pirata sintió que se atragantaba con el vino. Bueno, vale. No estaba listo para que de repente le cayera con eso. No quería verse ansioso, mucho menos quería quedar como tal. ¿Cómo demonios funcionaba esto? AH. Qué idiota era. El calor volvió a su rostro e Izo volvió a una sonrisa divina, perfecta en lo pícara y enternecida que llegaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todavía era joven. Pero no le faltaban años. Sólo le faltaba la experiencia que la cercanía con otros genera. Eso le daba a pensar que incluso era el primer interés romántico de Marco. Y eso sólo le entibiaba más el corazón. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se terminó el vino, por lo que regresó la botella vacía y se levantó. La mantita rodeándole hasta el suelo. Se curvaba bajo sus hombros y se ensanchaba en sus caderas. La luz era opaca, pero ya iban un rato acostumbrados a ella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tenías razón. El vino cura el insomnio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfecto escape para el pirata. Se levantó con lo que quedaba y asintió. —Lo hace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo estiró un brazo. Marco notó la mano masculina tocarle la mejilla con suavidad y respondió con una perezosa y avergonzada sonrisa, antes de presionarse sobre la calidez de la misma. Se había expuesto, pero no le importaba propiamente haberlo hecho, sino quedar como digno niño apurado y ansioso de todo. Era lo que era, no podía evitarlo demasiado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era algo que el samurái comprendía, tampoco le gustaría que lo cambie. Mucho menos ahora que todo se había intensificado; que se miraban con intenciones que iban en muchas direcciones y volvía todo un ambiente tan denso y caldoso a ratos. La tensión justificada instalándose era todo lo que podía ver ahora. Vio al muchacho avanzar, momento en que le puso un brazo por delante y meneó la cabeza, con diversión. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Buenas noches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco empuñó las manos. Pero retrocedió, aceptando y sonriendo ligeramente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Buenas noches, Izo. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencia de contenido sexual explícito. </p><p>Dejen sus comentarios si gustan, ¡disfruten!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>4</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un día previo a la boda anclaron en una isla primaveral con poco poblado visible. Al menos, lo máximo de estructuras estaba bien lejos en la distancia y ellos no planeaban moverse de la zona despoblada, por el momento. Había acantilados lindos, árboles frondosos y prados verdes dependiendo para qué lado se lanzaran a explorar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un poco más lejos de la playa y más hacia el lado de los acantilados fue que prepararon todo para la fiesta. La idea inicial había sido que se casaran a bordo y celebraran a bordo también, pero la presencia del islote favoreció el hecho festivo. La boda se concretaría en donde Shirohige tenía absoluto mandato: sobre el barco. La fiesta en sí estaría más llevada sobre tierra para que los piratas no acabaran con todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>También para darle privacidad a los recién casados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los que ya habían tenido demasiada privacidad para ellos, cabe aclarar, según refunfuñaba Izo mientras cargaba cajas de bebidas a la playa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Izo! ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¡Estaremos de fiesta y en pos de tu Señor! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco con una escoba en mano, limpiando cubierta, le hizo señas y canturreó por la cara larga en lo que apenas volvía a subir al barco. El aludido levantó una expresión ceñuda y ahora un poco molesta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Calla y barre, niño. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El rubio resopló, viéndole ir al depósito para buscar quién sabe qué más. A sus espaldas soltaron varias risas quienes andaban limpiando con él, se giró con todo y escoba para lanzarles la tierra que había juntado. Malditos burlones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era tan obvio y claro como el cielo ese día que así como Oden y Toki habían acrecentado su cariño y su amor, también uno de los retoños del barco había florecido en cuanto a fijaciones románticas. Todos habían visto crecer a Marco, sus intereses hasta ahora se habían redirigido a mirar a las chicas bonitas pasar y a tener como punto de adrenalina emocionante el cargarse aventuras al hombro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde que el samurái estaba con su vasallo en el barco, el vasallo había hecho que el chico quitara los ojos del horizonte para centrarlos más en él. El mismo Shirohige había hablado de muchas influencias y metáforas divertidas respecto a crecer, que hacían poner a muchos en planos incómodos. El viejo borracho no hacía más que soltar comentarios vergonzosos sobre gorriones y mariposas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Todos los pichones consiguen pareja alguna vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque lo hiciera con burla, claro está. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siempre le daba nostalgia cuando alguno de sus chicos mostraba el paso del tiempo. No importaba el número de hijos que adoptara en el camino ni las edades en que llegaran. Siempre sería un padre orgulloso, un abuelo nostálgico y un consejero digno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tal cual los planes, la ceremonia se dio en el barco junto a los primeros brindis piratas. Era emocionante siempre cuando el festejo tenía un por qué y no había un azar, era como si la vitalidad de todos fuera el doble. Observaciones de Izo mientras los otros tripulantes se volvían locos y se mostraban más emocionados que los propios cercanos a la pareja. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Cómo sería en el caso de que algunos de los hijos de Shirohige se casaran entre ellos o simplemente se casaran? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿También servía la metáfora de tirar el barco por la ventana?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oden y Toki fueron a la fiesta con ellos, lo que les duró al menos dos horas antes de que se volvieran a desaparecer en el barco. Ni siquiera el capitán regresó, todos habían optado por bajar las tiendas de campaña para armarse los campamentos en uno de los prados de arriba, junto al lugar donde la fiesta se servía de todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La música sonaba, las risas y chistes brutos de los piratas eran cosa ruidosa por doquier alrededor de la hoguera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brindaban a cada rato por la prosperidad de los novios y bebían a decanto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo había optado por beber sake con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Aunque la tranquilidad acabara en el piso cuando Nekomamushi e Inuarashi le arrastraran a cantar unas canciones de Wano. En coro de a tres le rindió honores al tono de instrumentos, que no acostumbraba pero que no podía oír como malos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La soltura en ese ambiente fue asombrosa en verdad, considerando que hasta el momento no tuvo cercanías ni desenvolvimiento entre esas personas. Había algo del mundo pirata que debía señalar como de gusto: nunca ninguno había tachado sus maneras de ser, de vestir, de nada. No habían cuestionado, no lo habían rebajado, lo trataron como igual y no hicieron más que preguntar banalidades siempre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le llevó un año tomar consciencia de que la gente ahí no lo juzgaría a menos que fuera débil. Izo se dio a respetar, por ende nadie tenía por qué decirle nada. Marco una vez, inclusive, le dijo que por más débil que fuese era muy probable que no le dijeran nada. El mundo tenía de todo y los piratas lo recorrían encontrándose con ellas; muchos piratas se acabaron convirtiendo en ello porque era el único rumbo en donde se sentían libres de ser como eran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco a veces solía decir cosas muy inteligentes para tener dieciséis años. También tenía una cara bonita, se recordó, incluso aunque le lanzara de un acantilado a un lago de agua helada. Lo era más desde que aprendió a sacarle de adentro cosas que nadie más consiguió hasta ahora; desde que le conocía mucho más que otras personas… mucho más desde que la cercanía se había vuelto tan… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maldito niño infantil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo acabó con mala cara y vaciando una copa de sake, optó luego de eso en seguir desde la botella nada más, porque pensar en servirse de nuevo parecía contraproducente para su elegancia. Y pensó que lo mejor era irse de donde el aludido mocoso andaba apareciendo frente a su rostro cada tanto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caminó desde el lugar de la fiesta a la mismísima playa, virando hacia la izquierda cuando detectó el barco al frente y recordó que lo mejor era ni acercarse a él. Eso estaba bien, la brisa marina le refrescó el cuerpo y las ideas de buena manera, bajo los acantilados había muchas rocas de anteriores derrumbes. Tuvo un instante analítico de creer que podía pasarle eso de caerle una roca encima y morir de manera muy denigrante, por lo que optó por tomar asiento sobre una bastante amplia, más al centro de la playa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aprovechando que el mar se retiraba, subió los pies sentándose en posición de loto y bebió un largo rato, mientras observaba el reflejo de la luna en el agua correntosa. Oscura, brillante y tan salvaje como bien lo conoció de primera mano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sensación que le recorría era bastante agradable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estiró el cuello hacia arriba y los brazos, destensándose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Aaah~! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Qué buen suspiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡AH! —chilló. Y a la mierda el relajo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco se tapó la cara para no mostrarse riendo demasiado suelto. Es que le había sido por completo impredecible ese acto. Ja, ja, ja. Esperaba sorprenderlo, no oírlo chillar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se trepó sin más a la roca, sentándose a su lado en posición de loto también. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No aparezcas así! —La mano que sostenía la botella la llevó a su pecho, suspirando para intentar aliviarlo del susto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No creí que no me escucharías, aquí no se siente nada —Marco igualmente traía algo de beber, se empinó la botella de algo que parecía vino y la dejó a un lado—. Tampoco pensé que te fueras, me voltee y ya no estabas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo bebió silenciosamente, desviando la cabeza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Necesitaba algo de silencio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No quieres vomitar, ¿verdad? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le dio un golpe en el hombro por simple respuesta a eso, el rubio se mantuvo divertido con ello, aprovechó inclusive de tomarle la mano sobre su hombro y no permitir que regresara. Izo se giró conscientemente con ello. La única luz que tenían a esa altura era de la misma luna. Era una noche muy clara, distinguía a Marco con claridad blanquecina y entre su embriaguez parecía en parte algo ajeno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como si fuera otro plano u otro tipo de ilusión. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Se había quedado dormido y estaba soñando? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era como las pinturas de sus sueños oscuros y turbulentos, pero no le daban en absoluto la misma sensación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El muchacho dejó la bebida a un lado y comenzó a mirar su mano como si fuera algo interesante que guardarse en el bolsillo. Delineó sus dedos, que iban desnudos ahora, marcó las curvas y líneas de sus palmas. Parecía un trabajo verdaderamente minucioso de observación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco tenía los dedos calientes, un toque suave. Todo era una tibieza buena con el frescor que les daba la brisa marina a esas horas, volviendo todo más helado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo se encontró deduciendo que él ya sabía sobre esa tibieza. Tuvo el calor del rubio muy cerca meses atrás, en más que sólo las manos. Le había tenido tan cerca, recordaba con claridad que tras la capa de agua era notable. Normal que ahora, a simple día, se sintiese también con mucha clareza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le dio un trago largo al sake, vaciándolo. Sus dedos se escurrieron muy lentamente de las manos ajenas, casi atrayendo los ojos de Marco encima de sí a la vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Me dejas ver la otra? —inquirió el pirata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había algo diferente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En el aire, en el mar, en las rocas, entre ellos y en sí mismos. Vio al samurái juzgarlo mientras tomaba distancia, lo siguió al bajarse de la piedra en el otro extremo y observarle con ese algo nuevo. Era una expresión fresca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se notaba que Izo no estaba en absoluto al cien de su cordura usual; se le notaba suelto, más ligero y liberado. Era una naturalidad que no vio antes, que le hizo sentir igual que cada cosa previa que descubría de su parte, burbujear el vientre y picar en las manos de ansiedad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por un momento tuvo la impresión de sentirse en esa misma noche donde compartieron un trago y acabaron debatiendo. Pudo recordar la presión en su pecho, al sólo desliz de la mano del samurái entre la propia. Una tensión deliciosa y fuerte que le llevaba a la incertidumbre y a la impulsividad misma.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saltó al suelo también, buscó a Izo y lo topó justo al otro lado de la roca, de frente. Avanzó unos pasos hacia la derecha, dispuesto a buscarlo; Izo lo copió, manteniendo la distancia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, el samurái se regodeó de que pareciera un reproche. La sonrisa le cayó de muchas maneras a Marco, en verdad. Hubo un complot de cosas mezclándose. Incluso le vio levantar los hombros con insolencia y continuar avanzando a su par, correteando también para mantenerlo lejos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo estaba descalzo desde que subió a la piedra, continuaba así mientras rodeaba la misma y mantenía su kimino arriba con una de sus manos. Comenzó a reírse cuando Marco se impacientó aún más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El juego era fácil de entender, vamos. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Si lo alcanzaba… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>El muchacho correteó una vuelta entera alrededor de la piedra siguiéndolo, sólo aguardó a que el samurái debiera bajar la vista para cuidar de no golpearse, entonces se lanzó a trepar la misma y cruzarla por encima, en un desliz muy rápido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo vio ese mismo desliz cuando alzó la cabeza y retrocedió con sorpresa del propio ingenio. En su cabeza, ahora mismo, aquello era ingenioso. Se sorprendió de tener que retroceder lo suficiente hasta que simplemente sus piernas se toparon con otra piedra, más pequeña y metida ahí sin que la llamen. Para ser sincero, también se sorprendió de encontrárselo más alto, quizá todavía no tan ancho como prometía acabar, cuando lo tuvo justo en frente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sólo fue que le vio más grande. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le gustó eso del mocoso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pasó por encima a la piedra y acabó ahora chocando con una más grande. Y sonrió. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Final de la partida. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco se impuso hasta que sus pies se rozaron, con la misma tranquilidad que sólo la paciencia que una persona como él podía cargar. Izo podía oír su respiración de cerca, podía sentir su aroma; salado, a alcohol, un poco al trabajo de más temprano que los tuvo ocupados a todos. Contempló que casi podía notar la irradiación de calor desde esos centímetros de distancia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El muchacho tomó un mechón de cabello suelto. Izo se había encargado de dejarlo caer esa noche, y ahora estaba él llevándolo sobre su rostro. Olía bien, a muchos cuidados y a espacios de dedicación. Era suave como la piel que tocó más de una vez. Era de la misma persona que no le miraba un poco siquiera y se mantenía con la mirada pasando por encima de su propio hombro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se atrevió a acercarse más, a inclinarse sobre el contorno de su rostro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo sintió que el corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerzas. La respiración se volvió más pesada y se apretó todo en su interior. Notaba el aliento de Marco ahí, rozando su cien; pidiendo permiso. Era un niño que ni siquiera tomaba iniciativas o determinaciones fuertes estando ebrio. Ja, ja. Ni siquiera se aprovechaba de la circunstancia. ¿Hasta dónde sabría llegar si le permitía avanzar? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alzó sus brazos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco notó una mano subir hasta uno de sus hombros, la otra por su cuello, hasta su nuca. Acariciándole hasta dar con su mentón y mejilla. Llevó las suyas a tomarle la cintura, convencidos en sus propios titubeos. La tensión le latía hasta en las orejas, quizá para Izo las cosas eran más sutiles, pero él notaba una avalancha intensa barriéndole cada milímetro de consideración. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apenas sintió una ligera presión de esa mano en su rostro; apenas vio por el rabillo que él también giraba el rostro… se lanzó sobre su boca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Presionó sus labios entreabiertos sobre los que le recibían de igual manera; Izo se acomodó con rapidez, calzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo presionó encima de su cuerpo para calzarse consigo. Ahondó moviendo los labios, demandándole más atención en el gesto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco casi sintió que perdía, contra todo pronóstico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo sólo notó el agarre con mucha más fuerzas, una intensidad más notable. El muchacho comenzó a besarlo con ímpetu y a barrerse cada una de las inhibiciones que pareció darse hasta el momento. Le devoró los labios con ansiedad y una bruta manera de demostrarle que llevaba fantaseando quién sabe cuánto tiempo y con cuánto recato hacer aquello. Se perdió el sabor al alcohol entre los dos, incluso aún más cuando la humedad de su lengua llegó dentro de su boca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se desarmó por completo. Notó emoción y un candor renovador por la sola correspondencia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La arena bajo su espalda sólo le hizo pensar en lo mal que quedaría su cabello al día siguiente, pero poco importó con el roce del cuerpo de Marco encima. El peso era agradable y caluroso, no dejaba de besarlo un segundo y la fricción comenzó a sacarlos de términos iniciales en cuestión de nada. Al menos daba fe de que el niño besaba de manera aceptable, considerando que lo creía virgen en plenitud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probablemente, pensó, era que aprendía rápido. Porque Marco se encajó encima de sí de la misma manera en que él lo hizo antes, sólo que haciéndose lugar entre sus piernas para darse mutuamente mayor fricción. El roce caliente le hizo jadear y sentir la presión del maldito niño sobre la propia. Al menos el gesto hizo que le soltara los labios. El rubio besó su mentón y bajó en algunos besos suaves por su cuello, generando el doble de escalofríos que antes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podía ser por estar bastante borracho que también consideraba las sensaciones como más intensas de las normales. Se notó perdido en un instante, cada vez más agitado y otra vez recibiendo besos en la boca, camuflados en sonrisas de parte del muchacho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nos van a escuchar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shh, cállate —balbuceó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Los besos eran para callarlo? Mierda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No había más que el meneo y la fricción que el roce formaba. Notar el calor aglomerándose y la propia dureza de Marco rozarse encima de su floja ropa interior era complicado. Ni siquiera se fijó en que él mismo buscó abrirle los pantalones para que el calor de su piel llegara con más fuerzas. Y lejos de importar demasiado, también se lanzó a invertir las posiciones, porque no quiso tampoco idear una situación en que el rubio no supiese cómo seguir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apenas estuvo encima, Marco atinó a levantar las manos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Puedo…? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Donde quieras —permitió el mayor. Izo se deshizo del nudo del obi y su kimono barrió por su espalda, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y Marco se sentó para quitarle más de su ropa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Llevaba años sin enseñarse así a alguien, valía hacerlo con el niño que se le había pegado desde el primer momento. Las manos del mismo iban allá por donde podían, notó que apretaban sus nalgas, sus muslos. Sentía la boca del mismo sobre la piel de su cuello y su pecho, que le quedaba bastante regalado en frente. Se acomodó sobre sus piernas, rozó su sexo con el otro y apenas consiguió desligar las últimas prendas comenzó a masturbarlos a ambos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El agarre de Marco se hizo más intenso, y sus labios apretaban con fuerza trozos de su piel. Izo se movía sobre él con una maestría que el otro ignoraba y todo cuando tocaba se sentía bien. Todo cuanto besaba en ese cuerpo también se sentía bien, sabía bien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le incentivaba y provocaba inmensamente verle en ese estado tan natural de perdición. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemía alto y sin inhibición alguna, acercaba su cabeza sobre las zonas en donde su boca tocaba puntos que le gustaban. En algún instante comenzó a decir dónde quería que aprete y entonces continuaba balanceándose encima de sus piernas. No dejaba de calentarse más y más, la sensación estimulante de las manos moviéndose con fuerza encima de sus erecciones no le daba tregua alguna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Permaneció con la frente presionada encima del pecho de Izo, observando el movimiento y llevando de su propio agarre sobre él. Le masturbó al mismo ritmo en que le hacía consigo. El samurái no tenía demasiadas contenciones y en verdad todo se había desenvuelto demasiado rápido e intenso como para contenerse. La idea de ser quien los acariciara era para no terminar tan rápido. Notaba el calor del aliento en su pecho, la boca gruesa que besaba sus pezones y llegaba a rozar su esternón y clavículas, poco tardó en sucumbir una vez que comenzó a tocarlo a esa misma velocidad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los labios de Marco se cerraron en torno a uno de sus pezones con más fuerza e Izo le haló del cabello en un sencillo reproche mientras se corría. El gemido fue agudo y lo silenció sobre la misma cien del muchacho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El rubio mermó los movimientos en cuanto la humedad del semen manchó su mano y sólo se quedó algo estático cuando Izo le besó en los labios, correspondiendo en la lenta idea de lo que ocurría. Y pronto sintió labios en su cuello, por su pecho, en su vientre y en su pelvis, antes de que el calor y la humedad se cerraran en torno a su miembro y la imagen grisácea del samurái mamando su sexo se volviera un vértigo correntoso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se había concentrado por un momento en atenderlo como podía, pero ya Izo le había tocado por un largo rato y era la primera vez que pasaba por este tipo de situación. Notar la saliva, el paso de la lengua, las caricias más allá y la succión, el apretón de los labios encima de su erección. Era un movimiento envolvente a su visión bastante borroneada por el alcohol y la oscuridad, pero bien clara e inolvidable para cada detalle que podía capturar sin darse cuenta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo le tocó sin vergüenza alguna e hizo de él cuanto quiso con tal de hacerlo correrse rápido; apretó las carnes de sus muslos, tocó su pecho, acarició sus testículos con suavidad para que fuese inevitable… y lo consiguió sin mucha más demora. Llenó su boca de la esencia del pirata y lo pasó por su garganta sin un desliz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco sólo echó la cabeza para atrás, permitiéndose desmoronarse de la intensidad de todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se cubrió con la mano limpia el rostro, frotándolo con fuerza para ver si despertaba. Pero ahí estaba Izo subiéndose sobre su falda y recargándose con los codos encima de su pecho, mientras también recuperaba parte de su respiración. No había nada que manchara su cara, casi tan e incluso más hermoso de lo que siempre le pareció. Con el labial removido, con el cabello despeinado y los ojos vidriosos… ambos eran un desastre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eres muy hermoso… Izo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sonrisa fue bastante clara en el rostro del samurái. El pirata pensó que sería genial quedarse ahí a contemplarlo mil años, pero le comenzó a picotear la idea del bullicio que se oía a la distancia lejana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No podemos quedarnos —corroboró Izo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Seguro nos oyeron… ibas alto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Shhh! —Ceñudo y regañón en su estilo, se subió la ropa interior hasta donde debía. Lo primero que pensó era que estaba sucio. Le gustaría ir a buscar ropa limpia pero su Señor y la Señora estaban sus propias lunas. No quedaba más que limpiarlo arriba con algo húmedo y soportar hasta el día siguiente. Se trajo encima de los hombros el kimono y lo colocó con pereza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco le ayudó a subirlo y le alcanzó el obi. En ese momento, Izo lo distinguió debajo, mirándolo como si fuera una obra muy interesante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te observo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué no te vistes mejor? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estás sentado justo encima de mi-... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Vale! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se hizo a un costado con rapidez y la risa cantarina del joven le llegó hasta la espina, haciéndole erizar por completo y voltear a verle con cierto recelo. Marco se subió los pantalones y estuvo listo, también iba sucio ahora, deberían hacer algo ambos con eso; en eso estaba ideando cuando notó que Izo se le acercaba de lado, inclinándose para besarlo nuevamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entendió nada, pero no se quejó tampoco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era algo a lo que le gustaría acostumbrarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué…? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Olvídate de los motivos, mocoso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mocoso”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco no podía negar que lo era en comparación, no había sabido hacer mucho si no fuera porque el samurái le tomara las manos y le llevara por donde las quería, también si no hubiese seguido con algo de torpeza el movimiento de sus labios. E igual todo fue muy baboso, porque no es como si coordinara demasiado los patitos en esos momentos donde tiene más alcohol que vida en la sangre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando despertó al otro día por los ronquidos de sus compañeros en la tienda, le dolía la cabeza y no recordó demasiado. No hasta que salió, bebió un poco de agua y se percató de un ligero ardor encima de uno de sus hombros, raspón cicatrizándose. También vio que sus pantalones estaban ligeramente húmedos en la entrepierna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sí, no es que no supiera que ocurrieron cosas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero en ese momento cayó como baldazo y cualquiera que viera de lejos podría notar el recorrido del escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenía suerte de que fuera todavía muy temprano, no había nadie despierto a simple vista y tampoco el sol estaba muy arriba. No era ni mediodía, ni siquiera media mañana. ¿Había dormido una hora o dos? Se mojó la cara intentando limpiar el malogrado sueño, recordando que a bien o mal no había ido a dormirse tan tarde, el sol siquiera repuntaba en el horizonte, por lo que sí descansó varias horas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seguiría muy ebrio de otra forma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había despilfarro de botellas por todo el suelo, algunas sobras que acumularon sobre una de las mesas. Se oían todavía los ronquidos desde afuera y Marco sintió, ya pasada la rutina de espabilamiento, que había un pajarito picoteándole el cerebro, por lo que pensó en tomar distancia. La playa no le llamó tanto ante el plan de las olas haciendo bullicio constante, por lo que echó a andar hacia la periferia del bosque. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rodearla e irse más lejos a ver el resto de la isla era buena idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oyó que desde cierto punto había una visión bastante buena. Sumando que también podía hallar un árbol para sombra y estar un rato en silencio antes de que les llamen a juntar todo y largarse. O continuar la fiesta, quedaba más factible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bordeando el bosque se topó con una colina que comenzó a subir. Hacia el lado de la playa estaban los árboles, luego de éstos venía arena por montones y el agua. Para el lado de la isla, un prado inmenso de color verde vivaracho patentaba cubrir todo el islote como manto cobertor. Subía pisando cesped fresco por el rocío y contemplando un fresco suavecito y relajante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estaría bien, en la cima, hallar una sombra y echarse a morir un rato. Era el ambiente silente perfecto para eso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alcanzó la cima a los pocos minutos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde esa posición podían verse acantilados mucho más pronunciados que los que dejó atrás, pero tampoco estaban al borde de la misma montaña, se hallaban más lejos del pie de la misma y el sonido del mar llegaba amortiguado por el espacio. Observando el panorama, estaba a la vista el océano rodeando todo el islote. Era el punto más alto del mismo; se hallaba en el otro extremo, viéndose pequeño, un pueblo sin mucho del cual tomar y, en el mismo mar, a la distancia, incluso se notaban otras islas pertenecientes al archipiélago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El sol brillaba y se volvería todavía más brillante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El verde contrastaba con fuerza con el azul del mar, con el celeste del cielo, incluso con los matices grises del pueblito, con lo terroso de los archipiélagos más vecinos. Soplaba un aire agradable también. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco se giró para buscar un lugar bajo los árboles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo estaba sentado de rodillas, manos en su regazo. Le miraba con una sonrisa tranquila que traspasó por un instante el terror interno que intentó aparecer en el cuerpo pirata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—T-Tú… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Buenos días, Marco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El papelón de la noche anterior estaba bastante fresco para Izo, no iba a escatimar en sentirse aludido o dejar que aquello influenciara demasiado en su porte y actitud. Frente a todos dieron un show de salameo intenso al regresar de la playa y aún recordaba algún que otro comentario mientras intentaban torpemente limpiar el desastre que hicieron con su ropa. No era algo muy honorable de su parte, pero intentaba pensar en que quizá nadie les prestó atención real y estaban demasiado alcoholizados como para recordarlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que, en verdad, no importaba. Él no tenía por qué rendirle a nadie alguna explicación de nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo soltó una risa escueta y divertida con el rostro del niño poniéndose rojo y no sabiendo qué hacer. Estaba sentado sobre una manta, pronto movió su cuerpo hacia un lado y palmeó sobre el espacio vacío. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No tuvo que decirle que fuera, Marco se dejó caer a su lado y, más allá, se desparramó boca arriba en la sombra fresca, cerrando los ojos. Parte de él algo aliviado de que no hubiese un trato muy extraño, o quién sabe, en verdad todo era raro a su sentir. Izo le echó una mirada cargada de esa pícara diversión que le conocía, pero no dijo absolutamente nada; miró al frente otra vez, soltando un suspiro sutil como la brisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apenas unos cuántos minutos después, el rubio volvió a abrir los ojos y a mirar a su acompañante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo mantenía una mueca de comodidad en su rostro, una atención contemplativa que relucía de cierta manera. Estaba también el brillo de renovación en todo su porte y le brindaba una imagen arreboladora. Podía sentirlo en sus mejillas, que se sentían un poco más tibias por el sol y porque Izo bajo el sol era una marca de contemplación inmensa. Se veía un tacto de piel más suave, una presencia mucho más cómoda y permisiva que nunca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quizá era Marco el que así sentía ahora, ya que rompió demasiadas barreras externas y podía notarlo en un plano donde jamás lo vio antes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque no tanto, Izo de todas maneras sí estaba relajado. Cualquiera lo estaría en cierta manera. Más allá de haber consolidado una amistad e interés a dispersos planos con el muchachito pirata, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba notándose en verdad relajado y sin tensiones aparte, era como reencontrarse y dejarse caer en un colchón de plumas luego de dormir en piedras por ya quién sabe cuánto. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marco era su colchón. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Y ahora mismo estaba en verdad a gusto. Tanto como para ver más verde el pasto, más azul el océano y más brillante el sol. ¿Quién diría que eso sería posible después de la resaca con que despertó hace unas horas? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los ojos y la atención de Izo sólo observaban al frente y a matices inmensos que de repente le dieron ganas de plasmar en alguna tela, en alguna pieza, imaginarlo como plenos paisajes de sus obras más emblemáticas. No era el mundo nada cerca a lo que Wano fue. Nunca apreció ese tono de verde, nunca vio tan poca gente, ni siquiera recordaba alguna vez ser capaz de distinguir una inmensidad tan grande dentro de la que nadie le miraba con el rostro contraído. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Hubo alguna vez en donde sintiera tanta paz, dentro de su nación? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notó, apenas cuando ocurrió, el cómo sus ojos se cristalizaban un poco. La sonrisa se mantenía ligeramente plasmada, brillante, hermosa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco fue sentándose con lentitud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iba su expresión entre intentar no mirarlo y no poder dejar de hacerlo, sólo por terror inminente a que se terminara y no pudiera apreciarlo más. Atinó a terminarlo, sin embargo, cuando notó que más ideas allá de la maravilla podían indicarse. Fue capaz de ver que algo más lo estaba comenzando a invadir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Se ve muy bien, ¿no? —preguntó, intentando divagar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es simple, insulso y barato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco se hundió un poco, oyéndole reírse al final. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pero es tan enorme, agradable y hermoso… —Los hombros bajos del samurái hicieron que el pirata atinara a acercarse un poco más, relajándose al notarlo suspirar—. Todo parece combinar para que sea único. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo se acercó un poco más, dejando caer sin demasiados tapujos su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. Marco se tensó un poco, casi a la vez en que se preocupó por ello. No es como si el samurái fuese hasta ahora de los que le daba muchas muestras de afecto que digamos. ¿Qué demonios ocurría ahora? Otro poco de tinte sumó a sus mejillas y no supo qué hacer, por lo que se quedó tieso en ese mismo lugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sonrisa se dibujó en el moreno, con lance divertido en cierta forma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era claro que podía capturar esos detalles de nerviosismo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tú igual colaboras en volverlo un poco así, eh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco no dijo nada, ni hizo más que presionar la mejilla sobre la cabeza que se recargaba en su hombro. Ambos mirando al frente. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disfruten ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>5</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¿Podía ser posible que las náuseas regresaran? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era un problema ir ya por cuatro días navegando y que debiera sujetarse el estómago y comer de a migas para no acabar lanzando todo por la borda. Habían pasado poco más de un mes, la última isla fue todo un show de flores llenas de polen que acabaron haciendo que varios piratas acabaran con efectos alucinógenos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando lograron salir, sintió un resquemor que ignoró. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde el día siguiente todo comenzó a ir en picada inclusive hasta hoy, en que se había levantado un poco mejor y Toki se había prestado a intentar peinarle el cabello para mejorarlo en su apariencia. Izo se borraba las ojeras con polvo y buscaba delinear sus ojos con la maestría de siempre, notando el cepillo aplanar las hebras negras de su cabello largo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dos días enteros prácticamente destruido y sin mostrarse demasiado, hicieron que fuera la primera vez que intentara reponerse, porque estar demasiado quieto también le daba la sensación de inutilidad que odiaba. Unas náuseas no le pararían. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Está seguro de que no hubo nada extraño que comiera? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Soy consciente de que me llevé a la boca cosas extrañas porque ahí no había nada habitado, pero todos lo hicimos —reprochó el samurái. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mmmh —Toki no recordaba mucho de la isla, fue aterrador tener que pasar más de quince horas apilados todos en una playa pequeña porque apenas ingresar dentro algo les saltaba a la yugular. Algunos habían ido a buscar agua y acabaron volviendo con los patos cruzados y comportándose como si vieran a los mismos dioses marinos manifestarse: drogados. La comida había escaseado por un día, también estaban hambrientos y llegaron a servirse de todo lo que no era tóxico, según el cocinero (y daban fe, nadie murió)—. Oden igualmente estuvo un poco mareado estos días. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Oden también? ¿Sólo ellos? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora mismo sólo notaba el estómago inquieto y vacío. No estaba mareado, al menos, ni tenía náuseas fuertes. Era una mejoría. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me encuentro mejor que ayer. ¿Mi señor comió algo malo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, siempre cenamos y almorzamos lo mismo que todos en el barco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demonios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué no me acompañas a la enfermería? De todas formas tengo que ir —Toki enlazó los palillos decorados en el cabello negro, formando el rodete bien arriba y en posición jsuta. La cadena de conchillas caía de los mismos palitos, le daba a Izo un aspecto bastante fino y delicado. En especial ahora que volvía a tener el maquillaje tapando las ojeras de los días malos y resaltando un poco sus labios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y para qué tienes que ir? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toki sonrió divertida. —Creo que tendré un bebé. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Su señora le había sacado la idea de cualquier malestar apenas le dijo eso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claramente le acompañó a la enfermería, y no hicieron mucho más que entrar para toparse a Oden abrazando un tacho, con el rostro verde y notables sonidos que le traían el disgusto a todos. La enfermería se dividía en la sala principal a entrada y dos habitaciones para quienes necesitaran tratamientos más específicos, más una tercera en donde el médico y sus colegas daban de sala de operaciones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡T-Toki, no me veas! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La risita de ésta fue tan audible como podía esperarse, antes de acercarse a su esposo y palmearle la espalda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Está bien, suéltalo todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No te… bur-...! —Otra arcada le hizo callarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No hay nadie aquí? —indagó Izo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—El doctor se fue un momento, su ayudante me dijo que esperara, que ya regresaba con algo para calmarme… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El aludido entró, dicho y sea de paso, en ese momento. Marco venía detrás de él, soltando risitas de niño bueno que se transformaron en completas y totales sonrisas en cuanto los vio a todos ahí adentro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oden tenía malestar e igual almorzó demasiado, no parece ser nada grave —Tranquilizó el mayor de los recién llegados—. No sé para qué come si tiene revuelto el estómago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No puedo negarme a-... —Arcada—, un plato de comida, se tiene que agradecer con hon--...! —Arcada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Deja de hablar! —chilló Izo. Levantó una mano y le dio un golpe a la pierna de su señor, la risita del rubio se oyó de fondo—. ¿Y no es nada grave? ¿En verdad? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El médico meneó la cabeza, alzó el mentón de Oden y con maestría vertió una gota de algo parecido a un aceite dentro de su nariz, apretándole tanto la boca como de la misma por unos segundos mientras hablaba. —Sólo parecen mareos temporales. Señorita Toki, usted venga conmigo por ahora, en un momento hará efecto la medicación en su esposo y todo mejorará. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella asintió, acarició gentilmente a su esposo y volvió la mirada a su mejor amigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Izo igual quiere atenderse! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco apoyó el mentón en el hombro del aludido, por detrás. Como por arte de magia apareció. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué tienes? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Un poco más obvio no podía ser. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—Toma sus síntomas, Marco —Burlón e insinuante, sin faltas—. En seguida vuelvo, aguarde un momento —Abrió una de las puertas, dejando pasar a Toki antes de entrar después y cerrar para mayor privacidad. Oden observó desaparecer a ambos y dejarlo solo ahí, con el sabor amargo de aquella cosa pasando por su garganta e inundando todas sus vías aéreas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomar síntomas y tomarle de la mano para llevarlo a uno de los cuartuchos eran cosas diferentes para el samurái, pero que el muchacho hizo pasar como si nada. A fin de cuentas, Oden se quedó en la sala principal, Toki fue con su colega y él se arrastró al moreno. Izo lo permitió porque todo ocurrió muy rápido y nadie le preguntó nada, hasta que estuvo encerrado y le asían de las mejillas para darle un besito en los labios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco presionó la frente sobre la suya y le sonrió mientras le miraba en esa misma distancia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No podías tomar mis síntomas allá afuera?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Sigues nauseabundo? —indagó Marco, serio en tono pero pícaro en su rostro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claramente fueron cosas que pudo ver y aclaraciones que anduvo intentando supervisar estos últimos ratos. La boda de Toki y Oden duró días en la isla, hasta que se fueron y regaron al mar por un tiempo muy largo, la isla anterior apenas fue un paso luego de semanas y más que un alivio resultó en un tedio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubo heridos e intoxicados que tratar, apenas ayer se había relajado la enfermería e Izo y Oden llevaban desde antes con síntomas similares. Marco, que más por fuerza mayor venía siendo despegado del samurái, notó que éste se hallaba como cuando lo conoció, respecto a mareos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Creo que ya sé por qué, no es necesario que te preocupes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Seguro? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, hay un rumor en nuestra tierra… —Incluso, ahora mismo pareció despertar en un punto más cálido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Observó con cierto recelo a la puerta que estaba cerrada y se fijó en que había bastantes ganas de no perder la cercanía. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del rubio y le trajo encima. Marco se dejó atrapar con cierta sorpresa de por medio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cuál es? —soltó, curoseando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—… si eres cercano a una mujer que está encinta, te ves afectado por sus males —susurró sobre sus labios. Un tanteo suave y previo, rozando sus labios carnosos para tentarse de ellos, hasta volver a besarle la boca con mayor intención. Movió sus labios y atrapó los de Marco, quien inclinó ligeramente su cabeza y correspondió con ánimos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya no le importaba entonces algo como rumores que médicamente no podían ser tan comprobados y más parecían ser motivos para abrir la boca y tentarlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La tibieza de Izo siempre le arrastraba como imán. No era nada fuerte a ello y no le daban ganas de dejar de serlo. En cuanto a besos ya se notaba más seguro, había sido prácticamente todo lo que se prestaron a hacer desde la boda. Sobrios las cosas eran diferentes y en especial en un barco con muchísima gente atinando a encontrárselos en cualquier situación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El samurái tenía más decoro que el pirata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él no quería que los vieran en situaciones vergonzosas, suficiente show gratis fue en el mismo casamiento. Y la verdad Marco había conocido la inhibición en cierto modo después de lo mismo, en ese barco todos lo habían visto crecer, lo molestaban ya cuando Izo sólo era ese chico que lo tenía obnubilado y completamente atento, desde que era clarísimo que algo más ocurría todos tuvieron algo que comentarle por varios días.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claro, ellos ebrios no dieron cuenta de andar limpiándose y hablándose sin cuidados frente a todos, y todos ebrios no escatimaron en tomar detalle de eso para luego usarlo en su contra.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amigos y hermanos horribles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero eran temas pasajeros cuando ya se perdía el interés y la nueva noticia era cómo sobrevivieron a algo mucho peor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo sonrió, gesto que Marco borroneó al presionar de nuevo sus labios encima de su boca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El calorcito de su aliento encima fue notable al mismo tiempo en que sus piernas parecieron moverse y retroceder un par de pasos. Quería abrazarlo, notar las manos en su cintura fue energizante y con velocidad hizo que se calzara mejor con él. Succionó sus labios y los mordisqueó entretenido, notaba diluirse el labial rojo y suponía con certezas de que su boca ya estaba igualmente roja. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El samurái le sujetó del cuello, le acarició los cabellos, incentivando a que continuara. Eran manos amplias que le sostenían con cierta contención, que descendían por sus caderas y bordeaban toda la curva de sus glúteos, apretándolo. Se sentía bien desde la primera vez que el mocoso pegoteara sus manos encima, que lo tocara, lo besara y se le impusiera ligeramente mientras iba tomando confianza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se perdía bastante rápido del hilo y le cargaba la tentación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era un completo incentivo a dejarse llevar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—… Marco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La voz cargada hizo al mencionado erizarse hasta la coronilla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El calor en su panza se volvía una realidad muy clara y le costaba contener las ganas de buscar más. En plenitud avanzó unos pasos lo suficiente como para que Izo alcanzara la camilla y, lejos de detenerlo, igualmente se subió para sentarse de un salto. Quedó más arriba y con sutil atrevimiento notó el levantar de su kimono y las manos pasando por sus fuertes muslos; los abrió para dejar que se metiera entre ellos, le abrazó por los hombros y dejó salir un suspiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No esperaba tanto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sonrisa se dibujó en el rubio, que bajó a besarle el mentón, a respirar un poco más lento del entusiasmo que le había dado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo lamento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ja, ja —risueño inclusive, le sostuvo del rostro y le volvió a dar un beso, corto y suave—. Yo también quiero tocarte —respondió, manos bajando por sus brazos, volviéndose a su pecho, subiendo por su cuello a sostener su rostro. Marco casi siente electricidad en sus vértebras por la sonrisa llena de coquetería—. No te he detenido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno, no es como si tuvieran muchos lugares poco concurridos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En general sólo las habitaciones principales del barco y la enfermería tenían lo que se jacta como “privacidad”, siendo una puerta con seguro, ya que los demás lugares donde dormían no tenían nada de eso al ser de común utilización. Marco además no solía soltarse demasiado por su propia ignorancia, de la que todavía ni siquiera podían salir demasiado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo igualmente tenía ganas ahora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde rota la poca desconfianza que quedaba entre ellos, le auguraban mayores intenciones cada vez que los besos se iban de tono. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ven… —dijo, apretando con sus manos las contrarias, encima de su piel—. Continúa. Eso me gustaba —alegó. Marco sintió calentarse un poco sus mejillas, pero mantuvo el apretón a los muslos generosos que tenía el samurái. Acarició con la gentileza de la que se jactaría de por vida, apretando. Le besó los labios, le dejó bajar por su mentón, a su cuello. Su piel misma no tardó en ponerse de gallina—. Sigue así. Toca, intenta… te diré si no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se echó un poco para atrás, apoyándose en sus manos sobre la camilla, Marco se inclinó encima por inercia encima; descendió más entre la apertura de sus ropas a seguir a besos por su pecho. Era lo que quería a fin de cuentas: tocarlo. Lo que más se acumulaba en su haber era la intención de sentir la piel en sus manos, de besarlo hasta hartarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solía serenarse cuando pensaba en jadeos y respiraciones aceleradas, en tensión y cosquilleos calientes. No era muy productivo idealizar aquello cuando sus recuerdos eran como un sueño morboso y en verdad, si Izo no fuera diciéndole lo que hacer hasta ahora, tampoco sabría demasiado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenía entrada a su pecho, podía ver entre la apertura del kimono la piel pálida enalceterse y sus labios gruesos acariciaron hasta sus pezones, las manos tocando por su cintura y llegando hasta las nalgas desnudas a través del Obi. Izo presionó los labios ante ello, aguantándose un poco la sensación. Quería que lo toque. Había un deseo ferviente y notable porque las cosas avanzaran. Era una pena que no tuvieran demasiado tiempo ni espacios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eran manos y boca calientes y cuidadosas, rozaban todo sin que él debiera hacer nada. Su cuerpo entero sentía vibraciones, de repente apretaban las carnes de sus glúteos y gemía suavecito sobre la coronilla de Marco, mientras éste le devoraba el cuello y se presionaba para generar fricción entre los dos. Era agradable la sensación del agarre; un movimiento algo brusco, el arrastre ligero y el roce directo de su entrepierna con la contraria. Izo contuvo otro pequeño gemido, Marco jadeó sin mucha contención, era notable la mezcla exacta de sensaciones en cadena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una de las piernas del moreno se cruzó a rodear la cadera del rubio y apretarlo más contra sí, señalizando que apresurara el paso. Podía notar frotarse sobre su pelvis, rozándolo a la vez en todo el caldo caliente que comenzaba a formarse. Se afianzó con ganas a él, las garras pescándole de la camisa abierta. Se sujetó a su cabello y escondió el rostro en el cuello blanco del pirata, tiznado de morenito por el sol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La tensión se intensificó con fuerzas conforme el movimiento se volvía más denso y rápido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco se sentía tan pegado a Izo que no conseguía ni siquiera un halo de respiro. No es como si estuviera pensando en demasiado tampoco, se sentía rico el calor aglomerado, la densidad de la respiración del samurái en su cuello, su aroma, su tibieza, su piel…; la tensión en su vientre y el frenetismo de no poder detenerse era intenso. Pero hubo un claro arranque personal que le hizo comenzar a menguar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es que espabilar un poco era sencillo en esos casos, convengamos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahí afuera podía haber muchas personas sospechando o preguntándose qué hacían tanto encerrados, y no era momento ni lugar para hacer algo como aquello. Le dio un poco de gracia pensar en que no llevaba demasiado asistiendo a los doctores del barco y ya estaba haciendo cosas que no debería, por decoro, cuando era un horario donde todos rondaban por el lugar (que era lo objetivo, porque no era mentira que quizá más de alguno buscara un espacio para sí mismo ahí adentro). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo comenzó a espabilar con la detención y le inquirió con el simple gesto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahí estaba Marco con sus labios gruesos llenos de pintura roja, con sus pocos mechones rubios descuidados y controlando su respiración tras una sonrisa fresca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No creo que sea bueno ahora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿No lo era? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miró hacia abajo, entre los dos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco se tendió sobre él, buscándole los labios y provocando un temblorcito ligero porque todavía estaba jodidamente sensible y demasiado entusiasmado como para imaginar. Sin embargo, dio fe de que su frustración momentánea sobrevenía por más detalles a tomar en cuenta. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mmmh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>También había otras cosas que quería. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No… —se respondió por sí mismo. Se echó para atrás, dejándose aplastar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cómo es… —Marco dudó un poco—… si llegamos a más? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cierto. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No te haces ni una idea? —indagó, burlón. Marco alzó una ceja y frunció los labios con molestia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No quiero meter la pata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo sintió que se le apretaba el corazón, justo a la vez en que la fricción tan simple de Marco moviéndose le hacía tensar la panza otra vez. Era tierno que se lo dijera tan directamente porque era una cuestión que le hacía fijarse en la facilidad de diálogo que había en esta zona. Una sonrisa se dibujó con más frescura y picardía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El solo gesto ya cohibió un poco al pirata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hay tiempo para aprender —insinuó, con todo el cantar de la coquetería. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La fricción de las manos calientes de Marco subieron por sus muslos internos y suspiró en la hormigueante sensación. No podía evitar querer arrastrarlo encima de sí otra vez, seguir tocándolo y que sucumbiera otra vez. Tenía ganas de él. Notaba el mismo ímpetu en la sonrisa sonrojada del rubio, en cómo avanzaba y volvía a inclinarse con una pausiva tentación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le buscó los labios, Izo permitió el beso renovado, le apretó con las piernas y hasta llegó a notar el impulso de éste de querer subirse encima de él. No era algo que podía darse con simpleza en tal momento, mucho menos rapidez. No tenía actividad sexual desde hace mucho tiempo y no planeaba tener un mal encontronazo por la calentura del momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imaginar al pirata en todo lo que podía significar “algo más arriba” era motivador. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenía en verdad muchas ganas de volverlo una realidad. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Verdaderamente estaba deseándolo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A ese mocoso que apenas estaba empezando a dejar de titubear cuando lo acariciaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los dedos de Marco se pasearon por su entrepierna, rozaron su sexo que ya estaba endureciendo desde hace un rato, paseó también su boca hacia su cuello, apretó las carnes de sus muslos. Todo cuanto había aprendido hasta ese momento, también imaginado. Izo de a poco había sido cada vez más permisivo, seguía pareciéndole muy increíble que a tal punto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah… eso está </span>
  <em>
    <span>muy </span>
  </em>
  <span>bien —La sonrisa de los labios carnosos sobre su mentón le hicieron sonreír igual, la comodidad era clara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco pareció querer decir algo también, posiblemente seguirle el chiste… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La puerta se abrió entonces, de un portazo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinco minutos después, Toki estaba nuevamente acomodando su cabello en la sala principal, Oden cantaba canciones con Nekomamushi e Inuarashi por la buena nueva: Toki estaba embarazada. Se limpiaba el labial desarreglado sutilmente y Marco se reía más allá con sus compañeros, pronto el mink gato fue tras él a dar la noticia a todos y Oden igualmente se desapareció de ahí, olvidándose como por arte de magia del malestar previo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exactamente en ese momento, Izo se cubrió la cara con las manos y chilló. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toki carcajeó de lo lindo, por minutos enteros. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maldita. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y a eso se refería con que mejor se encontraban otro momento. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencia de contenido sexual explícito. </p><p>Disfruten ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>6</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo tenía la idea clara de que una primera vez no solía ser enteramente romántica, nunca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era más difícil tener sexo entre hombres de lo que era tenerlo un hombre con una mujer de manera convencional, o entre mismas mujeres. Su preferencia hacía que todo con Marco fuera bastante natural y más sencilla, el pirata era virgen además y él no, todo mejor. Pero no quitaba las dificultades esenciales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dificultades que debía enseñar y que no quería dejar pasar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguna vez, Marco se preguntó por qué le gustaba Izo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Superficialmente no había mayor motivo más allá de que le pareciera hermoso, hablando de sensaciones o emociones internas era diferente porque había muchos matices. Lo primero que le hizo acercarse fue la simpleza de verlo solo; no importaba su ropa o maquillaje, ni su cara seria de odiar a todos, ni las barreras absolutamente marcadas que había alrededor de él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamás le importó lo que Izo fuera. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Le gustaba todo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Era un hombre, mayor inclusive y con muchas buenas capacidades para todo. Lo vio pelear, lo vio defenderse, desenvolverse en muchos aspectos e incluso alcanzar a ser un hombre con tactos tiernos, más coquetos, descarados… sentimientos de verdad. Resultó serle un personaje muy inmenso, le sobrepasaba, le dejaba pequeño e ignorante en comparación. Con eso ya era capaz de comprenderse demasiado sorprendido ante esta correspondencia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es decir, era normal estar embelesado de algo tan divino como le parecía Izo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero que sea a la inversa le parecía incluso cuestionable a la hora de pensar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por suerte ahora no lo pensaba demasiado. Marco estaba tan perdido por Izo como nunca estuvo por nadie. Quizá era algo que hasta el mismo Izo ignoraba o subestimaba. Quizá iba enamorándose también, en donde sentía caliente el pecho cuando lo analizaba, cuando le hormigueaban los sentidos por traerlo a su cabeza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Así está bien? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La voz de Marco sonó suave y ronca sobre su mejilla, siempre cerca, siempre caliente. La desnudez de su cuerpo no era completa, pero la mayoría estaba demasiado desarreglado y desordenado. Se movió encima de la pelvis del pirata y notó las manos del mismo asirlo de las nalgas, moviéndolo con mayor precisión. Hundió más los dedos dentro e Izo soltó un quejido, haciéndole menguar y disculparse a besos. Dos dígitos del rubio se abrían paso entre sus nalgas y el reblandecer de su esfínter se volvía una realidad conforme más tiempo pasaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era la peor parte dentro de lo que importaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí… ya falta poco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿En serio? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ja, ja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El entusiasmo en la voz de Marco era notable, Izo se mordió los labios y el aludido le tomó de la nuca para mordérselos por su cuenta. La lubricación era importante, la dilatación se daba muy lentamente cuando además el tiempo sin actividad era muy larga. Podía ser el entusiasmo y las propias ganas que tenía de llegar a ello. El propio morbo de tenerlo dentro alimentaba al propio relajo con que le recibía. —Humedece más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomó la botella a un lado, era una especie de aceite más espesa. Marco se mojó más los dedos y llevó otra vez dentro de Izo los mismos, mientras éste tomaba también del mismo y bañaba el propio miembro del muchacho, masturbándolo para mantener la erección dura. El desliz a su interior avanzó sin altibajos, por lo que el samurái tomó el rostro del pirata con la mano que mantenía limpia, le rozó los labios con suavidad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Otro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco ingresó un tercer dedo. Izo frunció el entrecejo y recibió besos por todo el contorno de su rostro, por su cuello, se tocó a sí mismo para mitigar la molestia. No le daba vergüenza alguna, siempre sin escatimar. La mano libre de Marco rozaba su pecho, su vientre, apretaba uno de los muslos y acariciaba, le mantenía caliente mientras hundía y retiraba los dedos lentamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo dijo que los expandiera un poco, cumplió. Le notó mover las caderas por su propia cuenta unos minutos después. Tenerlo encima le daba el panorama del samurái sonrojado, jadeando un poco más de lo normal, con su rostro contraído y brazos aferrándose a él como si fuera la mayor seguridad del momento. Le pidió que aumentara el paso y Marco a su vez gimió por la rapidez con que se masturbaban. Se aceleró en sus besos, succionó su pecho, marcando casi sin querer la piel blanca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo oyó gemir y se perdió un poco en la idea de dejarse llevar, momento mismo en que la estimulación paró. Izo se levantó con una elegancia bastante envidiable sobre sus rodillas. Su cabello se soltó de una sola sacudida más, se quitó el resto de su ropa y le sonrió altivo desde encima. Marco creyó notarse en un ligero temblor cuando un brazo del mayor le hizo tumbarse en la cama y la otra mano comenzaba a dirigir su miembro dentro de él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shh, tranquilo… resiste —masculló Izo </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco sentía la cabeza caliente a morir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casi parecía que su corazón se soltaría y saldría corriendo. Izo notaba dolor por la erección ingresando, abriendo más las paredes de su esfínter y llenándolo hasta que estuvo prácticamente sentado encima de la pelvis ajena. Dolía, pero era muy soportable. El desliz fue fácil y el ardor pasaría con el rato, podía estar seguro de ello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No buscaron un lugar diferente al anterior, sólo que esta vez optaron por cerrar y hacerlo en un momento más determinado y específico. Había una hora donde las cosas en el barco estaban movilizadas y donde nadie prestaba más atención a nada: hora de fiesta pasajera nocturna, de un rato para amainar los malos momentos que venían teniendo ante la falta de buenas localizaciones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estaba todo tripulante en cubierta y se volvía ideal para que algunos cuartuchos se hicieran lugares privados ideales al estar ignorados. Como antes había sido mencionado, la enfermería era uno de ellos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahí mismo donde más temprano tuvo ganas de dejarse llevar a hacer esto de manera poco prudente, cuando sabía que luego tendría muchos dolores de cabeza por ello. Fue él quien llevó de un brazo al pirata hasta allí de nuevo, lo arrastró sin miramientos y se hizo cargo de todo. Le daba confianza a Marco, la seguridad con que fue casi arrastrado sin recibir cuestiones… y no iba a cuestionar tampoco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era un muchacho de dieciséis años, tenía ganas de hacer lo que fuera con la persona que le gustaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y, de hecho, la presión caliente y casi dolorosa en un inicio comenzó a volverse un desliz suave con los segundos. El movimiento de Izo era lento, se contraía a su alrededor y contorneaba la cintura para adecuarse más a la intromisión. Ni siquiera sabía bien dónde poner las manos, su erección sentía tanto calor y humedad, su vientre se apretaba, era un revuelto que le amenazaba con hacerse correr en instantes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero se concentró. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo se tocaba a sí mismo mientras lo montaba, Marco reemplazó sus manos para tocarlo también; la simple necesidad de atenderlo y no quedarse sin hacer nada. Se enderezó para volver sobre su piel, tocó con su mano libre toda pieza de piel cuanto pudo mientras el ritmo se volvía más veloz. El samurái se levantó y dejó caer, mordiéndose la boca para no gemir tan fuerte. El pirata quiso morderle la boca también, lanzarse encima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde la primera vez que tuvieron un encuentro sexual, aquel detalle de Izo no pudiendo ser silencioso en sus reacciones habían sido algo que el rubio notó. Ahora le veía intentar contenerse, la simpleza de la imagen atenuada en la poca iluminación, el calor aumentando y la boca roja marcándose bajo los dientes del propio samurái eran muy tentadores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hipnótico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le asió de las caderas, acentuando el ritmo a uno que le gustara más. La sonrisa de Izo entre la oscuridad fue sensual, como su cabello cayendo hacia un lado, un poco hacia el frente; de por medio con el golpeteo constante de sus muslos, de sus nalgas, encima de su pelvis. Esa fuerza con que le apretaban los dedos de Marco le hicieron gimotear, vibró cada parte de sí cuando éste levantó las caderas, imponiéndose, y la presión en su interior le golpeó en un punto donde hormigueó hasta la coronilla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—A-ah… espera —El alto sólo fue para alzarse otra vez, sintiendo el vacío prontamente. Izo se sentó en el colchón, entre sus piernas. Abrió las propias, sosteniendo su propio sexo para dejarse más expuesto y le tomó de un brazo para arrastrarlo encima—. Anda… si quieres seguir tu ritmo, hazlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco sintió como si palideciera, contrario a todo Izo sonrió divertido de verle casi bullir la sangre en la cara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero, ni lerdo ni perezoso… el frío del exterior ahora era notable y lo anterior se había alcanzado a sentir demasiado bien como para querer parar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se metió entre sus piernas, alineó su sexo sobre su ano, empujó dentro lentamente y el samurai llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, jadeó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco no era un muchacho arisco, frío ni mucho menos lejano: le cubrió con su cuerpo valiéndose de la flexibilidad que le brindaban y, estaba seguro, de no tenerla, lo habría respetado y hecho lo que podía. Empezó a moverse con inexperta lentitud, acoplándose a la nueva posición y a lo que debía hacer. Se afirmó en un brazo, junto a su cabeza, le levantó de una de sus piernas para darse mejor acceso e Izo asintió a ello, conforme. Contuvo una risita por la idea de que se atreviera a manejarlo como quería, gimiendo con suavidad ante la nueva penetración. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimió sin recato a las siguientes arremetidas, a los jadeos y besos, las mordidas babosas de Marco en todo sector que alcanzaba por su cuello y más abajo. Perdió el hilo cuando el dolor desapareció y sólo se conservó el impulso del movimiento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El ritmo se volvió intenso, caluroso en los siguientes segundos. Cuando el morbo de sentirlo dentro y el placer de estar masturbándose se alinearon con todo, se permitió dejarse llevar a un sitio sin salida, monumental. Marco no pudo demasiado con oír sus gemidos, con el calor de su cuerpo, los apretones que recibía de los dedos largos en su espalda y hombros, las contracciones alrededor de su erección. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aplastó con firmeza los labios encima de los contrarios, se oía todo tan explícito en cada encuentro y choque de ambos. La fricción que significaba Izo le hizo gemir igual, liberarse y dejarse llevar sin medidas en ese momento; no teniendo tantos cuidados en los últimos movimientos más brutos y ansiosos. Las uñas pincharon en sus hombros, igual que notó al samurái con los dientes apretados, resistiendo soltar muchos ruidos altos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recordó que era ruidoso, sí. Lo recordó de la playa y tuvo una retroalimentación mucho mejor cuando consiguió acabar finalmente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Menguó los movimientos hasta terminarlos y siguió besando a Izo, siguió mordiendo sobre los puntos que sabía que le gustaban, tocó hasta que éste consiguió correrse también entre ambos y finalmente le dejó aplastarlo un rato con su cuerpo, entre sus piernas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Mejor de lo que esperabas? —insinuó Izo, algo burlón. Le abrazó por la espalda, acariciando ahora en las zonas donde supo que se había ensañado un poco. Notaba un temblor ligero todavía en el pirata en lo que iba relajándose de la tensión. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Izo… —Marco alzó la cabeza, a mirarle a los ojos con una intensidad algo inesperada—. En verdad, no pensé que… —Le detuvo de seguir hablando, la mano del samurái encima de su boca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shh. Lo comprendo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El pirata en verdad no supo si lo comprendía, pero era algo imposible para él indagar más cuando le sonreían y volvían a besar los labios. Le abrazaban y llevaban a un instante tan cómodo. Además, tampoco podían quedarse por mucho tiempo ahí, si la fiesta terminaba y no aparecían sería demasiado obvio y la idea era que todo estuviera en pie para el final. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Debían levantarse y salir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incluso aunque sintiera que le callaron las emociones justo antes de soltarlas. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>7</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Las islas veraniegas no eran muy agradables para un embarazo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toki fue tan consciente de eso apenas puso un pie en la arena con ayuda de Oden e Izo, tenía una panza redonda de ocho meses y el calor le golpeó en todo lo que podía llegar a ser como persona. Empezó a sudar, se mareó, le dolieron los tobillos cuando avanzaron un poco y comenzó a creer que lo mejor era quedarse en el barco por esta vez. Incluso aunque de verdad quisiera meterse a una isla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es el instinto materno, dice que tengo que conseguir ropa y algo para comer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Ropa para ti o para el niño? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—… el niño, Izo, claramente el niño. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claro, el niño. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toki era bastante paciente en cuanto a los pesares del embarazo, los tobillos siguieron matándola pero avanzó hasta llegar a la ciudad y conseguir sentarse junto a uno de los árboles fuera de ésta. Se ventiló con uno de los dos abanicos que Izo siempre llevaba consigo y se quitó los zapatos endemoniados para poder masajearse los pies un rato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo sólo sonreía porque era tierno verla hecha un globo intentando pasar por encima a la panza para tocarse los tobillos. En cuanto vio que comenzó a lloriquear por no poder, procedió a agacharse a su altura y frotar un poco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Gracias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, en verdad se ven mal —aludió el samurái, recibiendo una mirada cargada de pucheros de parte de la chica. La vio recargarse en la sombra, sobre el tronco y abanicarse tranquilamente mientras ambos podían ver a los otros avanzar más allá—. Debería traerle líquido, eso no puede faltarle ahora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Qué enterado te ves —Izo le ignoró el comentario que pareció salir al aire, Toki se cubrió la mitad del rostro con el abanico, volviendo pícara la expresión en cuestión de segundos—. ¿Marco te tiene bien enseñado? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El moreno apretó los tobillos, haciéndola chillar. Toki cerró el abanico y le dio un golpe en el brazo. O al menos intentó, levantarse fue difícil y sólo le llegó a rozar. Ya que soltó una carcajada, procedió a intentar omitir el intento por molestarlo que tuvo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, no suelta los libros de maternidad desde que usted está embarazada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonaba a que le quemaba la cabeza, pero en verdad el niño tenía al menos algo más con qué entretenerse mientras el tiempo libre pasaba. Para el resto del barco, Marco estaba siempre metido en libros, entrenando o desaparecido. Y «desaparecido» era en mayoría sinónimo de andar cercando a Izo con su última soltura adquirida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había sido todo muy sano hasta que notaron que un par de veces estaban escondidos o buscando una privacidad más íntima para sus momentos juntos. Ya todos en el barco parecían saber que Marco había tenido un flechazo bien marcado por el samurái, la manera en que se le pegó bajo curiosidad las primeras veces y el cómo continuó asiduamente volviéndose alguien cercano para él, no delataban otra cosa más que fijación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al igual que Izo, creían algunos en un principio que lo hacía para incluirlo y no dejarlo solo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los demás supieron ver con rapidez que aquello tenía pinta más engorrosa cuando el mocoso no dejaba de hablar del samurái y, en pleno público, optaba por mostrarse en otro universo mientras lo miraba. Se sorprendían de la capacidad que tenía para enajenarse y a la vez oír lo que Izo decía para no quedar tan mal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco tenía capacidades extras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él tuvo que crecer un poco más para que el lado aventurero fuera momentáneamente opacado por las hormonas de la adolescencia. Cuando esa misma noche hace ocho meses habían regresado a la fiesta, el verlos juntos, apretados y lanzándose insinuaciones cercanas en medio de la ebriedad que continuaron manteniendo, les hizo creer que hubo una charla bastante compacta e íntima sólo segundos antes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No habían hablado casi nada. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo aún recordaba el enredo de su cabello lleno de arena y quería llorar por el buen rato en que estuvo enjuagándolo. También recuerda que debieron ambos buscar agua y lavar su ropa o todo se mancharía y daría de qué hablar después, lo que les hizo enseñarse a ambos pares de borrachos intentando tirar agua sobre las zonas afectadas mientras desvariaban. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y Marco se inclinaba, campante y seguro a buscarle y lanzar algún que otro comentario que Izo le respondía de maneras muy obvias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eran un par de idiotas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, en el primer trimestre me ayudó con las náuseas y si no sabe responder algo, en seguida se informa al poco tiempo. Es aplicado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toki parecía reponerse un poco con los segundos y pidió con los brazos que le ayudara a levantarse. En seguida estuvo con eso y ella sobre sus propias piernas, resoplando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco, aplicado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno, lo era en más de un ámbito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ni siquiera es quien debe ocuparse de usted —El hecho de que refunfuñara hizo que su Señora soltara una risa cantarina. Sus mejillas más gorditas hacían que todo se volviera contagioso, pero no quiso reírse con ella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ésta lo notó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Estás molesto con él por algo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El andar comenzó con tranquilidad, al replegarse fueron los únicos que quedaron a par. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No —Luego de responder, analizó la veracidad de ello—. Debemos buscar agua para usted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Seguro? —Toki insistió. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí. Es complicado estar molesto con él. No hace que eso sea normal. Hemos hablado como siempre y no ha habido cambios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No cuentan como cambio los besos? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo tropezó. Toki se rió muchísimo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era claro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde la noche de la boda hubo una medición más bien pobre para todo lo que convenía. Pasaron muchas cosas intensas y no tenía ninguno de los dos, al parecer, una cabeza muy fría. No pensó que el muchacho fuera tan encarador después de aquello, ni Marco esperó tampoco que Izo se acabara prestando a casi todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque no podía objetar nada sobre eso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo técnicamente nunca se negó a nada mientras se tratara de él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excepto la cizaña a la cercanía en primeras instancias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El samurái ahora permitía que le tomara del rostro y le besara la boca sin detenimientos, le dejaba acariciar las curvas de su cintura cuando bajaba el agarre, dibujándolas bajo sus manos. Le enseñaba con maestría bastante opacadora cómo quería y debía tocarlo para que estuviese a gusto, cómo mover los labios para que el beso no fuera un desastre de babas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>También cuándo algo como aquello directamente dejaba de importar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La primera vez, Marco se había dejado mandar mucho porque ni siquiera en cuanto a besos había algo que pudiera rescatar demasiado. Desde el primer contacto le gustó la forma en que la boca roja de Izo se acoplaba sobre la suya, los movió como imaginó que debía, él le llevó por el resto del camino. Lo mismo con sus manos; tocó donde quería tocar, él le mostró cómo hacerlo todo de mejor manera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los encuentros mientras la sobriedad era protagonista igualmente no faltaron y fueron de la misma manera, con más paciencia y quizá también algo más de sin saber. La valentía del alcohol no fue eterna, a fin de cuentas. La emoción no mermaba y cada vez que lo tenía encima o debajo era un sentimiento fuerte y consumidor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo tenía cierta fascinación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La adoptó conforme podía apreciar el cómo Marco tomaba su caracter propio y aprendía a desenvolverse con más seguridad. La confianza que llegaba a tomar tenía matices incluso sorprendentes en algunos puntos. Había pasado casi un año después de todo, y casi dos desde que lo conocía. Tenía al samurái aproblemado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La energía de diecisiete años era incalculable, incluso aunque él sólo tuviese veintidós podía prever que el entusiasmo del pirata venía simplemente de la necesidad por experimentar </span>
  <em>
    <span>más,</span>
  </em>
  <span> algo que se sentía muy bien y que apenas encontraba. Si bien Izo ya había pasado esa etapa, le costaba negarse cuando incluso la simpleza de un momento les arrastraba a terminar enredados y pegados como sopapas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maldito niño, lo estaba malcriando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y él estaba muy contento con esa mala crianza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco leía y estudiaba al menos la mitad de día, la otra mitad se ocupaba de beber, de trabajar en el barco y siempre ocupaba un espacio para estar pendiente de Izo. Normalmente se hacía espacio para estar pendiente de todos, pero con él se acrecentaba un instante más porque había más que atender. La facilidad con que pasar un rato con el samurái le devolvía el rumbo total a su serenidad era admirable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podía tener un mal día, en que algo se cayó, en donde lo regañaron por no tener una practicidad clara en el ámbito médico o porque mezcló mal algunas medicinas (lo que le valía un castigo que le hacía tomarse el doble o triple de tiempo en memorizar y aprender sobre sus errores, ya que no se trataba de ningún chiste), podía acabar disgustado por decisiones o complicaciones generales, en las que ni siquiera podía inmiscuirse porque aún era muy joven para tener una voz elevada en ese barco… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero entonces encontraba al samurái limpiando sus espadas, remendando alguna de sus prendas, armando con sus propias manos algún distintivo detalle con piezas marinas para adornar su cabello de manera más bonita. Marco aprovechaba de echarse a su lado, de dejar que la voz profunda y serena le envolviera los sentidos mientras aconsejaba, consolaba o con simpleza enseñaba lo que hacía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incluso entrenar a la par y darse golpizas gratis era energizante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acabar con ganas de tener un rato de Izo era un constante. Desde que había conseguido el permiso de tocarlo, no mentiría, eso creció; casi a la par de su propio conocimiento sobre tocar personas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las provocaciones del samurái eran casi sutiles la mayoría del tiempo, considerando que él no le dejaba pie a muchas antes de encimarse por caer redondo en el juego. Nunca le dio miedo avanzar de frente, menos si le daban pie a hacerlo, cuando ya llevaba un buen momento esperando con paciencia (o con impaciencia, pero la camuflaba). Era como un cachorro obediente que aguardaba el avale para ir tras su premio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sólo una sonrisa más divertida e insinuante ante algún comentario. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sólo una actitud más rebosante y agrandada de lo usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sólo una caricia en algún lugar que llegaba con claras intenciones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O la simple actitud, en cuanto Izo alzaba la cabeza, se quitaba algún mechón negro que cayó en su rostro por el brusco movimiento, luego de un ataque con su espada, le enseñaba un gestito de ego, una amirada afilada y segura de sí como ninguno. Cosas que Marco sabía leer entre líneas porque era la única maldita persona sobre ese barco que conocía al moreno en ese ámbito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El otro se aprovechaba de su propia seguridad para hacer algo como eso mientras entrenaban en frente de todos y que no pareciera una distinción notable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y lo hacía adrede, para tener al niño apretándolo en algún rincón escondido, con una chispa más encendida de lo usual después. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco había encontrado un punto incomparable sobre sus labios. No había querido soltarlos de nuevo desde la primera vez. Cuando conoció las manos de Izo manejándose en todo término le dio un buen vuelco de apreciación y admiración por él. Reconocer su voz fue un proceso siempre puntual si venía desde el caso en que, quiera o no, le costó su tiempo hacer que comenzara a volverse parte de su rutina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tener su peso encima, su presencia cerca, su aliento en cada detalle donde se prestara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El que sostuviera sus propias manos para llevarlas por donde debía, que le mostrara un rumbo diferente en cuanto a sentirse bien y cómodos se refería…; conocer su interior fue tan caliente y avasallante en ambos sentidos de la frase. Le dejó algo enano y también quitó un resto de cobardía que quizá existió, así como le generó encontrarse y encontrar un punto a donde siempre querer regresar para un todo en uno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conocer mucho de Izo fue un salto en un colchón de plumas mullido, luego de una carrera eterna que ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo, ni de la que sabía que necesitaba un descanso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se sentía cómodo con él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Más que eso: se notaba acoplado y bien recibido, con una aceptación y una retribución que excedía lo que jamás llegó a pensar. O quizá en eso podía flaquear, porque notaba una capa fina en el samurái que aún caía pese a todo lo que pasaban y eso incluso le daba instantes de distancias a sí mismo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le costaba todavía aprender a leer el hecho de que, si notaba que algo no calzaba en un rompecabezas que él mismo estaba armando, podía ser porque faltaran piezas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo pudo dejar que llegara en sí muy lejos, pero todavía no se despegaba de su tierra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y nunca mejor referencia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le llevaba a él mismo a tener instantes en donde acercarse le parecía innecesario porque desde el comienzo era imposible. El samurái escondía cosas en su corazón a las que ni Marco podía acceder. No lo juzgaba, imaginaba que todos necesitaban esconder cosas personales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero en cierto punto… temía por la falta de un completo calce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo veía en los mismos instantes en donde el moreno se maravillaba de cada cosa que se topaba, donde la ilusionada niñez regresaba con fuerzas a su expresión y se perdía un instante a juegos y diversiones pasajeras. Y entonces, repentinamente, una sobriedad un poco opaca le caía encima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde que Toki había quedado embarazada hasta esta altura, ya en el último período, Marco era capaz de notar que aquello pasaba más seguido. A su vez, se veía a cada paso un poco más imposibilitado de tratarlo porque cada comentario al respecto era replegado, ignorado o incluso cordialmente cuestionado. Le hacía sentirse más que como un niño: como alguien sin el derecho a saber, ni siquiera para ayudar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era un alargue a cuestiones que impedían la total cercanía y lo que llevaba al rubio a tampoco inmiscuir demasiado. Izo no lo tomaba como una falta de interés, o al menos de eso quería convencerse, pero no quitaba que el desbalance se volviera desagradable cuando todo lo demás parecía querer acomodarse tan bien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hacía que Marco no quisiera presionar y le diera su espacio para tampoco acabar de ilusionarse, hacía que por su parte viera esas distancias como un intento de desapego que le generaban enojos casi infundamentados con el muchacho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No era bueno pisar desconfianzas en algo sin acabar de solidificar. Inclusive aunque el propio Izo no diera pie a mayor firmeza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Supongo que es normal que ya se acostumbren a ustedes, ¿verdad? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Acostumbrarse? Seguro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Toki en verdad había tocado un punto muy importante en ese detalle de ya no verse tan constante el mismo nivel de cercanía que antes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es un niño. No puedo juzgar que su interés sea pasajero, todo en su vida se hace pasajero en esa edad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La mujer estiró los labios con cierto reclamo implícito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Usted no es un adulto tan mayor tampoco, soy mayor por cinco años y aún así hay momentos donde me noto siendo una mocosa. De la misma manera, Marco tiene un nivel de madurez que vuelve todo un poco más llevadero con alguien de su propia edad —Una brisa fresca barrió por el momento el calor del lugar en cuanto llegaron dentro de la ciudad, fue muy agradable para ambos respirar de nueva cuenta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pronto tuvieron las cantimploras llenas de agua fresca y ambos comían un helado mientras paseaban por las calles. La conversación no finalizó tan fácil, pese a las esperanzas de Izo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Y usted… ¿qué tal está con eso? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porque sí, Izo podía decir con esa simpleza que lo de Marco era algo pasajero y que era normal que luego del redescubrimiento iría perdiendo el interés, pero también podía estar dolido con ello, ¿no es así? Toki no se decía experta en Izo, pero llevaba unos años conociéndolo como para ir llegando lejos en sus propias barreras también. Sabía que tenía un buen corazón, que había tenido una infancia complicada aunque los detalles no fuesen explícitos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabía que su esposo lo había salvado a él y a su hermanita. Y una vez, previo a su boda, hubo también una conversación ligada a ciertos detalles sueltos que pudo capturar. Nunca recibió nada directo, aún así. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo mantuvo un silencio momentáneo que, por ahora, le dio a ella una pauta más realista. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estoy acostumbrado —alegó. Toki borró su sonrisa y le tomó del brazo, palmeando sobre el antebrazo con cariño—. No me creas tan experimentado —añadió—. Mi adolescencia fue complicada en Wano, alguien con mi apariencia y mis actitudes no son tomadas para mucho más que intereses puntuales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toki no necesitaba venir de ningún tipo de Era en específico para comprender a qué se refería. El morbo de las personas podía manifestarse hacia muchas cosas, la gente mala existía, el interés egoísta de deseos propios siempre solía cegar a las personas. Ella añoraba conocer Wano, pero el mismo Oden era capaz de contarle muchas veces que allá no todo era como un sueño. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sociedad conservadora creaba gente bastante enfermiza y cruel hacia lo diferente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pero Marco no es un mal chico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo asintió. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Al menos</span>
  </em>
  <span> él no es una mala persona. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toki no podía culparlo de que aquello sonara a algún tipo de consuelo previo al desastre. Pero sí le hizo sentir picoteada la idea de que tampoco se diera la oportunidad de dejarse ilusionar del todo. ¿Por qué lo tomaba como si fuera a morir todo de manera inevitable? ¿No le molestaba la idea de perderlo, de que se acabe, no le dolía ni un poco? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La enajenación momentánea en el más joven le hizo insistir más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Piensas en algo? —Mordió el cono de su helado, Izo relamió la crema y también llegó a la galleta. Alzó un hombro con casualidad y no le dio peso a nada. Al menos hasta que pareció visualizar algo más a lo lejos. Toki siguió su mirada para toparse a Marco, con un par de compañeros de tripulación, hablando con una jovencita. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella vestía de delantal blanco en la típico imagen de enfermera. Incluso había un letrero con una cruz médica en la parte superior de la puerta de una edificación al lado, era una de las más grandes que se veía alrededor y se notó el interés y la fluidez de la charla entre todos con bastante notoriedad. Marco despidió a los demás, ingresó detrás de la mujer con soltura y bien predispuesto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toki abrió la boca y casi se le cae el helado. Levantó la cabeza e Izo sólo sonrió ligeramente, lanzó el resto de lo que le quedaba a un cesto de basura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hay una tienda de bebés allá. Vamos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—S-Sí —La chica sostuvo su vientre y siguió detrás del samurái. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El barco rebosando de víveres y todo lo necesario para alguna emergencia partió a renovadas aventuras luego de cinco días en la isla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo se dijo que daba lo mismo, pero evitó a Marco desde ese momento con algo más arañando en sus ideas. Al menos por varios ratos, sonreír y tomar distancia, moverse de lugar, ocuparse de cosas individuales. Toki llamándole más de lo que genuinamente era. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco no hizo un extenso problema por ello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya era para él algo usual no comprender del todo las acciones o motivos de Izo para comportarse de aquellas maneras; un tiempo estuvo tan cerrado como casco de almejas, otro tiempo pareció mostrar una apertura extensa por la que todavía así no consiguió sentir que conocía algo más allá de él. Toki conocía más de Izo que el propio Marco, convenía, y en mayoría porque Oden le llevó más comentarios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguien que no entregaba algo más allá de lo superficial, lamentablemente, tampoco recibiría algo más allá de eso. Izo podía frustrarse con eso y hasta cuestionar el que Marco consiguiera parecer desenvolverse mucho y más con otras personas, pero no quitaba esa realidad. Y el pirata no podía adivinar qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza cuando no se había sentido incluido o con la capacidad de cuestionar algo de aquello, con tal de respetar su espacio siempre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los cinco días en tierra estuvo frecuentando a la muchacha en el hospital citadino, para aprender más, para distraerse y sí, sin tomar demasiado en cuenta a nadie para ser un poco rata de biblioteca. Izo no sabía eso, atendió a Toki y persiguió a Oden para que no metiera la pata, siempre evitando volverse un poco temperamental o dejarse afectar mucho frente a los demás, reteniendo la molestia bien clara de aquello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Molestia? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molestia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De ver que el muchachito podía distraerse con más personas y pasarlo por alto como si no fuera importante para él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estaba acostumbrado, lo dijo. No significaba que no doliera, tal cual lo pensó Toki. No juzgó en voz alta nada y simplemente tomó distancia, otra vez. Marco volvía a encontrarse con esos muros acérrimos e incluso mucho más complicados que antes, los comentarios que en principio recibía eran desconfiados, en este caso se volvían fríos y hasta cizañosos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No cree, ahora que el señor Momonosuke nació, que es hora de regresar a Wano? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Como una maldita puñalada. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco notó que se le enfriaba la piel a la sola frase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y apenas había concluido la discusión, con Oden alegando que aún no era tiempo, cuando apareció frente a Izo. Era la primera vez que algo prepotente se marcaba en sí mismo y que no tenía un rostro demasiado amistoso. La popa del barco se encontraba bastante vacía luego de los arreglos, exceptuando por pocos. Izo notó el agarre a su brazo y el giro brusco que dio hacia un lado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco increpó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué fue eso? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿De qué estás hablando? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La frivolidad era una marca dolorosa, todavía envalentonaba a la rabia inicial que le llegaba por estas salidas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿En verdad todavía pensabas en…? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo ablandó la expresión, apretando los labios. De un saque retiró el agarre que todavía se mantenía, desviando la mirada como si la desnudez interior hasta ese instante fuese demasiada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mi señor Oden tiene que regresar a Wano, será el Shogun de nuestro país. Llegué aquí detrás de él, ¿por qué motivo debería… yo…? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No pudo acabar la pregunta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos sabían a esta altura que toda esa frase fue forzosa a salir de la boca del samurái. Pero Marco estaba molesto e indignado. Le parecía tan increíble, una actitud tan bruta y poco empática luego de lo que para él fue tan importante. ¿Pensaba en regresar todavía? Bien, siempre fue una realidad que no quería pensar mientras se iba enamorando más y más de él. Pero… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Porque lo quieres, ¿no es suficiente? —El tono de voz se alzó como nunca e Izo incluso abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa—. ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que todo lo que ocurría era ésto? Sabes de mis sentimientos, Izo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Es… tú… eres un niño, que no sabe nada! Te entusiasmas por un momento pasajero, no es algo a lo que te tomas de maneras firmes —Titubeó casi todo, no pudo levantar la mirada al rostro del rubio en ningún momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco pareció retener una maldición más grande y alzó la cabeza, levantando las manos empuñadas como si intentara contener un brote. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamás lo había visto nadie tan enojado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Cómo mierda sabes?! ¿Estás en mi cabeza? ¿Me enseñas a que esté en la tuya? Porque llevo semanas sin saber qué piensas y no me meto jamás a preguntarte nada para no ser una molestia. ¿Por qué no me dijiste al menos una vez que todavía no lo pensabas? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo volvió a sentir esa sensación de exposición que odiaba, respiró con cierta alteración y la tensión dolorosa en los hombros del nerviosismo. Le acababa de increpar en números demasiado puntuales que le dieron directo a cosas que no había querido pensar de ninguna manera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él estaba ahí por perseguir y cuidar a Oden, ahora a Toki y a Momonosuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él volvería a Wano, su fidelidad era del hombre que le había rescatado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Cierra la boca!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No! ¡Admite al menos una vez algo que quieras tú! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco finalizó justo luego de decir eso, soltó un bufido de exasperación y se fue dando pisotones que podían oírse quizá hasta el fondo del océano, indignado de continuar hablándole cuando no estaban siquiera mirándolo. En ese momento se notó que algunas cuántas personas estuvieron oyéndolos y regresaron a hacerse los idiotas, como podía esperarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahí nadie oyó nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirohige y Oden, a diferencia, permanecieron recargados en el barandal del Moby Dick en la parte superior, que daba vista directa a la popa y en donde la discusión se hizo lo suficiente audible para que todos lo escucharan. Oden oyó ese reclamo de Marco, pudo ver que Izo se volteó luego de ese ataque directo y se sostuvo del borde del barco para intentar serenarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo conocía desde que era un niño joven, había visto su desarrollo y su cierre personal, había estado ahí cuando muchas veces recibió ataques y basureos de parte de muchas personas en su país. No era un hombre idiota, aunque su impulso de conocer el mundo le volviera algo suicida y loco. Ahora era un padre también, ya llevaba algunos años viendo el mundo y su mente se centraba a ideas más responsables. Toki le traía desde las orejas a pensar las cosas dos veces y era verdad el hecho de que todos habían cambiado desde subir a ese barco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Es normal que esto ocurra seguido? —preguntó. Shirohige sonrió. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No lo ves mal? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Ah? No es mi problema lo que a los demás les guste —Cada uno encontraba la felicidad donde prefería, era algo que él como hijo desterrado y degradado a lo más bajo, podía comprender. No así su país, lo libertino de Oden siempre fue lo cuestionado, al final. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su acompañante se limitó a asentir, respetando un poco más al hombre ahora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Los llamo a todos mis hijos, pero no son hermanos de verdad. Ha habido amoríos inevitables y con diversos finales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oden golpeteó los dedos con cierta ansiedad, sobre la madera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Izo no fue un muchacho muy feliz —resopló, recargó el hombro en el barandal y se rascó la nuca—. No tuvo devoción por nada más que por su hermana y por ser uno de mis hombres cuando los nombré a todos mis seguidores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo fue siempre como sentía que debía ser, cierto. Nunca omitió la comodidad de su apariencia, no cambió eso por la presión general, sentía el resguardo de ello en el grupo de gente con que estaba. Se volvió fuerte para no volver a pasar por los mismos problemas de su juventud, para evitar que le volvieran a intentar manejar y pisotear como si fuera lo más bajo del mundo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La burbuja estaba cerrada, sí. Apenas en el barco, luego de un año y de ver a Marco abrazando la misma para intentar entrar, le pareció notar que la misma se abría ligeramente. Eso databa la claridad de que Izo se sentía cómodo ahí, cómodo y aceptado como jamás le ocurrió en su país natal. Quizá todavía no se abría por completo, no se deshacía del todo de esa burbuja, pero era claro que era el lugar en donde eso podría acabar por ocurrir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿En qué piensas tanto, señor de Wano? —cuestionó el capitán, notando que la vista del moreno iba siguiendo a un Izo que pareció volver a mentalizarse por la fuerza y salir del lugar en donde estaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oden apoyó el codo en el barandal, una mejilla en su mano y bufó como quien no quiere la cosa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Tienes cupo para uno más, de manera permanente? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La risa de Shirohige se oyó con fuerzas por todo el barco. Un palmetazo fue a darle a Oden en la espalda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Izo ya es mi hijo desde hace un tiempo, y no tanto por adopción. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿De qué hablas? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ja, ja, ja!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo bueno de la piratería era la totalidad de libertad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo que Izo tuvo muy limitado, hasta de su propia parte. No se daba la libertad ni de enamorarse de una persona que lo estaba queriendo en verdad, en totalidad de lo que era. Marco ya le había hecho soltarse mucho y encontrarse a sí mismo de maneras más únicas, Izo podía en verdad alcanzar a encontrarse por completo y a ser feliz en muchísimos sentidos si se percataba a tiempo de cuál era su lugar. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencia de contenido explícito en este capítulo. </p><p>Disfruten ♥<br/>PD: Amo las reconciliaciones jajajaja.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>8</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El tiempo pasaba volando cuando perdía la noción de su propia mente e ideas. Disoció por completo los términos de su realidad luego de esa discusión. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como podía notarse desde lejos, Izo era una persona cerrada. Llegaba a puntos un poco obsesivos en cuanto a la terquedad con que debía manejarse a sí, con que debían de verse las cosas… y le costaba salir de una posición de confort en donde se sentía resguardado. Su vida fue difícil, hubo muchos ataques, no recibir golpes se volvió esencial para rescatar y velar por quienes se volvieron importantes para él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku fue la primera a quien debía cuidar. Él no importaba mientras la integridad y seguridad de su hermana estuvieran primero. Oden fue el segundo, nada importaba con tal de seguir y defender a su señor. Nunca fue egoísta de pensar en sí mismo, de anteponerse por algo que quisiera en verdad, contando excepciones que ni podían catalogarse tanto como tales, sólo fueron momentos libres en su rutina fija. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siempre tan adoctrinado como para no tener sorpresas. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fue egoísta en dejarse llevar con Marco. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue egoísta en disfrutarlo y en querer adueñarse de esos momentos con él, a sabiendas de que debería regresar a casa en algún momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El problema era que no se trataba solamente de Marco tampoco. Izo también se sentía egoísta de disfrutar el espacio libre que conseguía en ese mundo, la libertad de ser tratado como igual sin tapujos y ubicado como uno más sin miramientos. Marco fue el primero en hacerle notar tal comodidad, el mundo pirata le dio una mirada a una vida y rutinas sin rutinas, una vida sin miradas extrañas, de respeto, de igualdad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensar en volver a Wano, repentinamente, se volvía una sensación tan amarga como recordar la última vez que Marco le dirigió la palabra en son de enojo y frustración. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de tanto tiempo sobre el barco y de que su relación se fuera a la mierda, también podía aplicar el que el muchacho sí tenía un orgullo bastante admirable. Consiguió volverse un médico de élite, se hizo de una fruta del diablo rara que le volvía un mismísimo fénix, se ganó gracias a ésta el título por el que le reconocerían en el ambiente pirata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nació Hiyori dos años después que Momonosuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco ya se había puesto más alto, más ancho, ganado una recompensa de principiante digna y parecía ser el único que hablaba con él sin sentir molestias, de manera natural, siempre que la situación no le dejaba otra alternativa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo pensaba en que era idiota y horrible la sensación de no poder tratarlo de igual a igual todavía. Volviéndose el tiro infantil él ahora. Tanto tiempo meditándole le hacía creerse lo suficiente imbécil como para sentirse culpable de haberlo lastimado. Se dejó llevar, le tomó aprecio, como dijo antes, y sabiendo que no sería un romance factible, no le dejó explayarse ni lo dejó acabar de acercarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le rompió el corazón, tal cual como si hubiera tenido un plan para usarlo como entretenimiento mientras durara la historia aventurera de Oden. Luego de dos años, su Señor no le importaba tanto, Izo estaba con sensaciones complicadas y sentía tanta desesperación como perdición en lo que debería hacer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco le hizo ver que estaba atado a una cadena; soltó esa cadena y ahora no sabía bien qué hacer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco ya no estaba, y ni siquiera tenía la cara como para buscar por su propia cuenta acercarse. Cada vez que debían hablar detallaba la voz como si no deseara que se calle, cada vez que le ponía una mano encima para entregarle algo o comentarle alguna cosa no quería que termine. Y cada vez que en la ronda de entrenamiento le tocaba enfrentarlo, en serio no tenía ganas de que terminara, imaginaba que el muchacho se le lanzaba encima y no le liberaba nunca más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si hablábamos de libertad, era un poco contradictorio sentirse abrumado de ésta y a la vez fantasear con que Marco le privara en cierta forma de la misma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y es que, analizaba, él no se la privaría jamás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él era, en todo caso, una sensación de libertad que jamás sintió en su vida y que quería tener eternamente consigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿En qué piensas? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori dormía sobre su pecho, la mecía mientras Toki recostaba a Momonosuke en su cama y lo arropaba con cariño. Pasar tiempo con ellos había sido un grato refugio que su señora había permitido, como la buena amiga que también era con él. Ella no cuestionó ni siquiera los motivos de la pelea pública que tuvo con Marco encima de cubierta, simplemente le apretujó y le dijo que estaba allí siempre que necesitara conversar o un momento de distracción. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esta vez necesitaba alejar las ideas de su mente, pero convenía que venir con los niños del hombre a quien sentía traicionar por sus ideas nacientes, no ayudaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—… creo que estoy en un conflicto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toki se jactaba de no ser una mujer idiota. En absoluto. Cada vez el tiempo le volvía más sabia y más entregada a las realidades del mundo. Más conocía cuando quien se había vuelto su mejor amigo en ese barco le daba pie a problemáticas internas, un poco. Izo no solía hablar nunca de eso, a fin de cuentas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cuéntame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le vio palmear la espalda a su bebé, con calma y cariño. Ella se veía pequeña en brazos del samurái, le daba una imagen tierna y dulce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No sé si sea prudente que la esposa de mi Señor se entere de mis ideas actuales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toki abrió la boca, la cerró otra vez. Sus ojos se cristalizaron en nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Nos quieres dejar? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿QUÉ?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori soltó un ruidito por el grito repentino e Izo volvió a mecerla para que no echara a llorar del todo. La niña se calmó, por suerte, el samurái suspiró de alivio y miró de nuevo a la madre de ésta, que amenazaba con ponerse a chillar en cualquier momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es eso, ¿no es así? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo ladeó la cabeza, contrayendo un poco su rostro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estoy conflictuado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toki se sentó más al borde de la cama de su hijo, aguardando más explicaciones. O eso le pareció a Izo, porque ella habló primero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿En qué tienes conflictos? ¿No te sientes mejor aquí? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El samurái notó que le temblaba hasta el corazón, las fuerzas se le iban y sostuvo a la beba con más firmeza para espabilar un poco. Se levantó con lentitud en ese momento, llevándola a su cuna. La depositó con todo el cuidado del mundo y la cubrió con una manta hasta el pecho, otro quejido pudo oír de la niña, pero finalmente no objetó y permaneció dormida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—En verdad… estamos por entrar a un océano tempestuoso del que no sabemos si saldremos con vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Izo! —exclamó Toki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mi Señora, usted cuando saltó en el tiempo no tuvo titubeos. Tampoco lo tuvo cuando conoció a mi Señor Oden y decidió casarse con él. Se lanzó a un océano extraño del que tampoco supo si saldría victoriosa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, abriendo los ojos en grande y permitiéndose un pequeño par de lágrimas humedecer sus pestañas. Comprendía, claro que sí comprendía. Un mundo nuevo, extraño, donde no supo qué encontraría ni si saldría con vida pero al que llegaba por libertad, un mundo donde conoció el amor y donde ya tenía una familia propia, mientras la aventura de su esposo seguía hacia adelante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Izo estaba en eso? Nunca quedó tan claro como hasta ahora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abandonó también su hogar, estaba en un nuevo mundo del que podría no salir vivo. ¿También tuvo su encuentro con alguien que le hizo generar y echar raíces, que le dio un punto al que aferrarse y una familia a la que pertenecer? Ja, ja. Era tan claro como el agua del mismísimo océano asesino que ahora tenían que cruzar para dirigirse al Grand Line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Libertad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toki abrazó a Izo. Éste colocó con paciencia una mano sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del mimo fraternal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es usted una amiga extraordinaria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sal con vida y disfruta de tu libertad. Siempre podrás volver a casa, porque siempre podrás hacer lo que quieras de esta manera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toki notó un abrazo más fuerte, y la cabeza de Izo asentir al rozarse sobre la suya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡Atención, todos a cubierta! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco se lanzó desde el mástil principal, cayó en vuelo y elegancia junto al grupo de hombres que oían las advertencias principales. Llevaban días de viaje, todos disfrutaban de la paz impaciente del Nuevo Mundo por la simpleza suicida que seguiría a continuación. Se creían capaces de superar las desventuras del Calm Belt, pero no dejaba de ser una actitud compleja. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirohige les daba seguridad. Ese hombre a cargo de todo era capaz de lo que se propusiera por causa de su impaciencia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esos dos años habían sido como un vacío un tanto existencial para él. Si bien no hubo un cambio demasiado brusco. En cuanto la distancia con el samurái se hizo una realidad, Marco se dedicó a crecer. Se llevó las ideas de frustración al rumbo del entrenamiento, de encontrarse con una fruta que diera con todas sus capacidades. Volar para ver el mundo entero, en una llama extensa y clara, tan única como para destacar por sobre todos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco el Fénix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomó posición y lugar de respeto en la tripulación con fuerzas desde entonces y se ganó incluso el orgullo de su padre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una promesa inmensa para ser su mano derecha a futuro. La devoción de Marco igualmente estaba con Shirohige, ese hombre le había adoptado y dado un hogar que apreciaría de por vida. Él sería al hombre que admiraría desde el primer hasta el último momento de su existencia, que respetaría, idolatraría y seguiría sobre cada paso. Con un orgullo tal de tatuarse la insignia inmensamente sobre su pecho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En todos lados y por siempre sería un hijo de Shirohige. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y ahí estaba Izo.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El único a quien intentó meter en su mundo de manera sutil y casi sin querer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo que aprendió en esos años de madurez personal fue a pensar más en Izo y, sí se podía hacer, aún más de lo que llevaba haciéndolo antes. Quizá se llegó a sentir egoísta en demasía por pensar sólo en absorberlo para sí mismo, también en el sentido de no haber preguntado siquiera una vez sobre lo que podría ocurrir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No pensó que Izo estaba abandonando su mundo. Tenerlo consigo significaría que el samurái se volvería pirata, que dejaría al hombre que admiraba y seguía con la misma idolatría que él seguía a su padre por, quizá, aún más y mejores, o iguales motivos. Dejaría el lugar en donde tenía a las personas que quería, como su propia hermana. Marco no tenía otra familia más allá de la que recibió al ser adoptado por Shirohige, no sabía lo que aquello podía significar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tuvo tiempo para replantearse tales cosas. Para dejar en decisión personal de quien debía tal detalle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Irónicamente no tuvo necesidad de dar disculpas, seguía creyendo que la verdad era aquella: Izo era mucho más libre y feliz en este mundo, su mundo, que en el que había nacido. Se le notaba en el brillo de su mirada ante todo lo que conocía, se le notaba en la soltura y el carácter que enseñaba a todos, en la libertad de ser él mismo, de no temer mostrarse como era. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero comprendía, vaya que sí comprendería también, en el caso de que prefiriera regresar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En el tal, ¿no era mejor mantener la distancia, aunque doliera como el carajo? Antes de mantener la ilusión por tiempo indeterminado, si Izo quería irse y eso le haría feliz, estaría bien, no objetaría. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ni porque le mirase aparecer a su lado, en medio del discurso de su padre sobre lo que se avecinaba, cargando a Momonosuke y junto a Toki llevando a Hiyori. Oden de brazos cruzados detrás, como perro guardián enterándose de todo lo que llegaría al tocar la entrada a ese lado del océano, hasta se le notaba cierta ilusión por imaginarlo, dentro de la preocupación por mantener a cuidado a su esposa e hijos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo giró la cabeza, disimuladamente le echó una mirada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oden tomó a su hijo de sus brazos en ese momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco se acercó sin miramientos, a la vez en que Izo se posicionaba en su dirección y le recibía de frente. El pirata se detuvo justo ahí, le sonrió y soltó un suspiro que guardaba demasiada resignación. Como si se rindiera en ese mismísimo momento. Izo le siguió en la acción con cada detalle, incluso en el momento donde tomó una de sus manos y apretó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cálido, firme. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo recordaba tan bien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cuídate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo apretó el agarre también, Marco sonrió más todavía. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡A sus posiciones! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El Moby Dick estaba preparado para moverse en un océano sin corrientes marinas, era cruzarlo para llegar al Grand Line nuevamente. Pero no había un revestimiento de piedra marina que evitara la llegada de los Reyes Marinos a atacarlos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un suspiro de ventisca antes de que el barco se agitara bruscamente y un coletazo de un animal gigante lo intentara barrer de la superficie. Shirohige tenía la capacidad de generar tsunamis enteros y una maestría asombrosa con el poder de su fruta. Izo sólo vio un cúmulo de catástrofes interminables desde el momento uno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubo marejadas, ataques interminables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las horas en el océano serían pocas hasta terminar de cruzarlo y los Reyes Marinos parecían incansables. Hubo un momento donde una tormenta apareció, estuvo seguro de que los gritos de todos para mantener el barco en lugar y posición fue supremo. Se quitó el kimono para moverse más rápido, demasiado pesado para ser útil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En cierto instante algo le golpeó la nuca. Oyó unos gritos, el dolor profundo le adormeció el cuerpo e hizo que soltara todo mientras caía de rodillas. La luz azulina de fuego llegó a su lado y observó a Marco materializarse a su lado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Con cuidado!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo tomó su espada y se levantó de un salto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No todos podemos lanzarnos al aire y volar!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Cuida tu cabeza! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo se agachó, levantándose de un lance a rebanar uno de los tentáculos del gigante marino que aparecía. De un golpazo su sable salió volando y se echó al piso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En frente de sus ojos vio un arma de fuego. Se levantó entonces, brazo alzándose, apuntando con la pistola y disparando directo a otra extremidad que sobrevenía por encima a aplastar a Marco. Éste se giró de sorpresa y soltó una risa divertida. Se deshizo de la nada y reapareció frente a Izo de una sola vez, éste observaba el arma con un interés bastante apreciativo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El «boom» le dejó una vibración y un calor en su diestra que le llamó curiosamente la atención. Hasta que la voz del pirata apareció.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No me pueden golpear, ¿sabes? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frunció el entrecejo el samurái, pareció que iba a reprochar. Entonces su rostro palideció, soltó cuanto tenía en las manos y le lanzó un empujón instantáneo. Marco dio un respingo, permitiendo el tacto al verlo lanzarse encima… y vio pasar en cámara lenta un trozo de quién sabe qué, golpeando un lateral del mayor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sangre salpicó y su espacio se borró por completo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Al menos cinco horas después, Izo estaba refunfuñando mientras le terminaba de limpiar la herida. No era grave, había dejado de sangrar incluso cuando la tormenta terminó, pero Marco se lo había llevado de un brazo apenas el Log Pose marcó nuevo rumbo y el navegante alegó que habían llegado al Grand Line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo no sabía si era más humillante el que Marco se pusiera delantal para atenderlo de manera más profesional, o que fuera el único en todo el barco que acabó con una herida más lamentable. También contaba la idea en que juzgaba cómo acabó encerrado otra vez con éste antendiéndolo específicamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tienes una tendencia bastante suicida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levantó una ceja, subiendo discretamente la manga de su kimono por su hombro. Estaban en tierra, la primera isla del Grand Line a la que llegaron algo desesperados por firmeza, sentado en el borde de la camilla improvisada que era aquella roca costera, desde donde analizaba las acciones del otro de manera crítica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estaban solos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando bajó del barco simplemente no quería quedarse cerca de quien estaba con una sonrisa burlona mirándolo, la preocupación de Marco le valía bien poco con todo el encuentro de ideas que estaba atravesando y no podía evitar comportarse ahora como un maldito mocoso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se lanzó a correr todo lo lejos que pudo y apenas llegó a la zona rocosa y se sentó, el calor del fénix apareció a su lado, con todo y vendas alrededor de su cuello, sin intenciones de decirle que no iba a salvarse de una revisión. Izo forcejeó y se indignó como quiso, pero no quitó que Marco le abriera las túnicas y le obligara a permanecer quieto cuando tocó directo en el enorme raspón que se cargaba sobre las costillas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tú tienes una tendencia bastante encarceladora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco sonrió, dejando a un lado los utensilios sucios y resguardando los sobrantes dentro de su bolsa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No me hace daño nada que me toca físicamente, mientras tenga presente el poder del fénix. ¿No me has visto entrenar o pelear antes? Llevo un tiempo manejándola, incluso contigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo abultó los labios y desvió la mirada. —Quizá. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y todavía te preocupas de atravesarte para que nada me golpee?, ¿o de defenderme?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El samurái sintió que los vellos de la nuca se le crispaban con el claro avance del rubio sobre él. Había avanzado, se había casi pegado a la roca sobre la que estaba sentado, en posición de loto y reposado un brazo a un lado de su cuerpo. Creyó que era normal sentirse así, cuando ya llevaban un tiempo bastante crítico con una distancia sonora para todos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco se había contenido muchas veces de intentar pedir perdón. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era orgulloso a su manera de ver también. Izo lo era en su temple e imagen, él lo era en cuanto a hacer reconocer las cosas, especialmente si lo lastimaban. Sabía que tenía razón en lo que le dijo aquella vez, por lo mismo le costó doblegarse esta vez. Se sintió herido, no le había sido esclarecido el problema mayor y las cosas se habían desencadenado desde lo más profundo de su resentimiento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenía todo el derecho de no querer tratarlo por un tiempo, tenía el derecho de echarle en cara el que debió habérselo dicho desde el principio. Quizá no con la brusquedad de su discusión, pero sí de la acción en sí. No se le dijo que debía poner un alto a su ilusión, ni a sus sentimientos. Izo creyó que podía controlar los propios, Marco jamás se molestó en ello y recibió un golpe brusco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se había enamorado perdidamente de él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensar en la amargura de no tenerlo cerca fue poco refrescante y, no tenerlo cerca valiéndose de su orgullo para tomar distancia, le hizo enfriar la cabeza y considerar mejor. Hasta el momento en que se vio capacitado de acercarse otra vez, las dudas sobre si sería recibido de igual manera, de menor manera, como al principio o cuando estaban en el final…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quién sabía si Izo no querría darle vuelta la cara de un guantazo y después echarle sus propias verdades, ¿no? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—De acuerdo, la próxima vez esquivaré aunque estés detrás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silencioso el resoplar de su risa, que también fue escueta. La intensidad con que regresó la mirada de Marco encima de la del samurái, le dijeron a éste de un recuerdo vago que pareció hacer desaparecer todo el tiempo donde no lo tuvo cerca. Izo tuvo ganas de abrazarlo, tuvo ganas de besarlo y de sentir al pirata otra vez, tenía ganas de golpearlo por distanciarse, de reclamarle tal comportamiento infantil frente a todos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De desnudar cada pedacito de su alma y hacerlo suyo, cuando no estaba permitiéndolo ni siquiera para sí mismo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco le tomó del rostro con ambas manos, repentinamente. Izo le detuvo con las suyas y alzó los ojos para responderle la mirada sin recatos esta vez. Algo que antes no se había notado tan sincero y directo. Ambos lo notaron bien. Hubo una disposición más absoluta, íntima y cercana incluso en un gesto tan básico como una mirada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Izo… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Perdóname —El pirata se detuvo un instante, revelando la sorpresa—. Tengo culpas, varias. No pude ser sincero contigo —La cabeza del samurái bajó, fue Marco quien le volvió a sostener del mentón, para que no decaiga demasiado—… no lo fui conmigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alzó los brazos, le rodeó del cuello. El pirata sintió los labios de Izo por primera vez en más de dos años presionarse, cálidamente, sobre los suyos. Cuando creyó que sería superficial, le notó moverlos y refugiarse en su aliento por más. Fue momento en que bajó sus manos y cuidó el costado herido que todavía seguía presente en su cabeza, porque el mayor se había impulsado hasta abrazarlo con más ímpetu y, si bien aquello no era más que superficial, lo acababa de vendar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De todas formas, era un poco difícil no retenerse. Lo pensó justo cuando le asió de la nuca y presionó más a fondo, ahondando directamente, buscándolo con cierta brusquedad en comparación a lo que Izo intentó primero. Éste no tuvo quejas, entreabrió los labios y le dejó ingresar la tibieza de su lengua, la ligera agitación de su aliento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estaba sintiendo a Marco otra vez. Y era maravilloso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estuve mal —La primera pregunta cuando finalizó el beso y el pirata se movió hacia una de sus mejillas—. ¿Te hice mucho daño? —Los besos de Marco se borronearon en sonrisas sobre su piel, tuvo la necesidad de tocarlo y el descaro de hundir sus manos por el cuello de su ropa; no había mucho qué sacar. Rozó con sus uñas la espalda ancha y más marcada, aferrándose con mucha intensión—. Discúlpame. Siempre te traté de niño y al final supiste ver mejor que yo cómo era todo… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El agarre de Marco fue por su cintura, le rodeó con los brazos y apretó el agarre todo lo cuidadoso que consiguió. Izo no le daba demasiada tregua en cómo parecía exigirle que se pegue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hey… —Le tomó del mentón, giró su rostro y le besó en los labios, un toque corto y seco—. No es necesario que pidas disculpas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo le observó de nuevo al rostro. Los ojos le brillaron grandes y hermosos y Marco ladeó la cabeza con el corazón latiéndole fuerte. ¿Por qué era tan bello? ¿Cómo podía generarle tantas cosas luego de tanto tiempo y con tal nivel de intensidad? Seguía haciéndolo vibrar por dentro como la primera vez que lo tocó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había más si veía que Izo parecía quebrarse por dentro en un modo sorprendente; lo miraba como a uno de los paisajes que solían impresionarlo y dejarlo enajenado, estaba preocupado de manera muy notable por su integridad… y con un sentimiento de libertad enorme. Lo notaba con una contención inmensa a la vez, en medio de todo el alivio, la tensión en su espalda sobre ganas de llorar, de liberar todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco le frotó con ganas allí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No tenía idea de lo que podía estar atravesando ese cuerpo, con razones, pero contenía todo lo que parecía caerle encima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo sentía alivio, en efecto, uno demasiado intenso; se pegaba a la sensación de libertad, a las ideas de abandono de sus principios que había decidido, la realidad nueva de dejar ir sus sentimientos donde quisieran y donde querían aferrarse. Le dolían la garganta y los ojos por el intento de retener sus lágrimas, orgulloso siempre. Pero ni siquiera así pudo evitarlas mientras el abrazo de Marco se volvía más fuerte y le daba ese resguarde que necesitaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y que quería. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>El viento sopló con algo de fuerza y Marco jadeó, soltando un “auch”. —¿Me estás mordiendo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estás muy cerca —renegó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La voz se tornaba contenida y afectada por los nudos en su garganta, sintió Marco las uñas en su espalda y a su vez Izo las manos del mismo sobre sus muslos, sus nalgas. Le arrastró el muchacho a abrir sus piernas de como iba sentado, le llevó a pegarse contra él y recibió las mordidas a sus labios que siguieron, en misma búsqueda. Hubo calor aglomerándose en medio de su pecho, de su vientre. La sangre bullendo con una rapidez abrumadora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las manos gentiles del pirata le apretaban las carnes firmes y le llevaban a moverse, a frotarse para buscar de todo en ese mismo momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Volvemos a la arena? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Estás… loco? —Las mordidas de Marco ahora fueron por su mentón, y se notaba que no tenía demasiadas ganas de esperar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La arena no se oía un lugar bonito para tener sexo, pero no por ser arena, sino porque no tenía ahora mismo a mano lo que necesitaba para ello, no al menos de la magnitud que el propio Izo deseaba a esta altura. Marco entonces soltó una risa divertida y cual la de un niño que hace una travesura. Aventuró su tacto a los muslos internos, a meter los dedos bajo sus interiores y rozar todo debajo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo gimió sobre la curva de su cuello. ¿Desde cuándo no le preguntaba para avanzar? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frente a sus ojos, de repente, apareció un frasco pequeño que le hizo hasta hacer sentir calor en la cara. Y el arrastre de la boca del pirata hasta su oreja, en un canto pícaro e insinuante. La voz ronca de deseo, pesada y lenta… una sensualidad y seguridad que  aparecía como toda una novedad ahora, bastante gratificante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sí. A ese muchacho él le había enseñado todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Puedo? —preguntó Marco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo sintió su respiración yéndose al carajo. Ablandó la tensión a sus piernas, sonrió y se buscó despegar, abrirse más espacio para dejarse todo lo expuesto que hiciera falta. Qué importaba ya estar lastimado, o que cualquier pudiera aparecer de repente o que estuvieran sobre una roca baja en el medio de una playa. Con toda la trama que Marco se armó era obvio que tampoco apareció para buscar sólo besos de reconciliación e Izo estaba muy dispuesto a no negarse para nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente sólo estaba excitándose más por la idea y, cuando los besos iban bordeando su vientre, gimió con muchas más fuerzas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Haz… lo que quieras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La risa de Marco vibró allí, justo en la desnudez de su vientre bajo. Le reblandeció el sistema entero mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus codos, levantando las caderas para permitir un mejor ingreso de la lubricación y los dedos del pirata. La boca del rubio iba rodeando las inmediaciones de su sexo, acariciaba de éste, endureciéndolo. Izo tuvo la intención de levantarse y también buscar hacerse cargo de su parte, pero el mismo brazo del muchacho le volvió a tumbar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Marco! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shhh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esta vez cantaría mucho más seguido su nombre, lo pensó al recordar la jugarreta que le hizo algunos años atrás. Cosas que se replanteaba tan seguido mientras no se sentía con el valor de acercarse otra vez. Izo podía ver cómo le marcaba hasta los muslos, podía sentir esos dígitos abrirse, ablandándolo en medio de la humedad requerida. Tenía sus brazos ocupados sosteniéndose y sólo podía ver el cielo o a Marco entre sus piernas, besando su miembro, sus muslos, su vientre… subiendo por él hasta su pecho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se contrajo instantáneamente cuando tocó sus tetillas, momento donde llevó un brazo a rodearle el cuello y tomarle del cabello rubio con su mano. Marco curvó ligeramente los dedos en su interior, presionando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Marco! —Izo chilló, apretando los dientes y tironeando su cabello. Era una mezcla de dolor y placer abrumadora, ese punto generaba placer, otra cosa enseñada por él. Era lo que volvía placentero incluso el roce directo del miembro del pirata. Era muy directo en lo que buscaba y le generaba la misma impaciencia—. Ah, ah… hazlo ya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Seguro? —La visión del rubio era sensual: la cabeza ladeada por el halar de su cabello, la boca roja de besos y los ojos entrecerrados, la sonrisa curva e insolente. En serio, ¿desde cuándo tanta seguridad? Izo quiso machacarlo en ese mismo instante…; al menos lo pensó, pero más quería otra cosa ahora. Marco ni siquiera se había tocado, pero su erección salió bien clara de sus pantalones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El samurái se acomodó nuevamente, mientras el propio pirata le ayudaba para alinearse y comenzar a penetrarlo. Izo cerró la boca mientras le recibía. Era un hombre grande, derrapando completamente en brazos de un pirata que todavía no tenía veinte años.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maldición. No importaba cuánto se lo repitiera, que todavía no los alcanzara y ya pasaran dos años sin este tipo de atenciones ya era algo inmenso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le sentía a tope y, apenas notó que el dolor era aceptable, le tomó del rostro para besarlo. Un pleno reproche. ¿Se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera le había permitido responder tampoco a su última pregunta? Se había lanzado nada más. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Descarado. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo era excusa con tal de sorprenderse más. Era como si Marco hubiese estado fantaseando por años como tocaría cada parte de su cuerpo cuando lo tuviera otra vez. Y no estaba muy lejos de eso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ah! Muévete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo hizo: balanceó las caderas y pudo sentir como esa presión caliente se abría paso. Se tocó a sí mismo, tomando de la nuca al rubio para que le mirase bien a la cara. Podía aguantarlo, incluso sentir placer en el morbo de cómo se estaba manejando todo. La roca en su espalda no era muy cómoda, la altura de su cintura daba justo en la curva de caída y se sostenía de la parte más alta. Marco le sujetaba para tenerlo arriba y poder darse mayor movimiento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo pasó tan rápido y desesperado como si fueran un par de animales. Marco se encargó de moverse lento, profundamente, acompañando el movimiento que Izo marcaba para que no le acabara lastimando. Se notaba la facilidad de fricción aumentando, el calor regresando de manera paulatina y el aumento de velocidad con la misma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El sudor se volvió una realidad y el golpeteo constante e intenso sin demorarse un segundo. Los gemidos de Izo sonaban cerca de su rostro, sobre sus mejillas, cerca de sus orejas. Se oían tan cerca, calientes en su aliento. Marco lo besó al llegar al orgasmo, Izo se aferró a su espalda, sus uñas marcándose y dejando los surcos por la piel blanca. Le mordió el labio inferior también, aguantándose el ligero dolor y el ardor que sobrevino de todo ello. Marco aguantó también la contracción a su alrededor, así como el pinchazo de uñas y dientes y el desgaste que cayó con fuerzas encima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y después Izo sonreía con toda una apariencia indistinta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despeinado, desarreglado, manchado por la humedad de sí mismo y por la contraria. Le dolía la espalda y los arañones de la roca, también en donde le apretaban los muslos para alzarlo. La respiración estaba en vilo y todavía lanzaba quejidos quedos por toda la intensidad del momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barría su consciencia porque todo sentimiento anterior parecía potenciarse de maneras inmensas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y el pirata repartiéndole besitos por todo el rostro era algo muy renovador. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ahm… ¿me dejas…? —La voz de Marco era casi aterciopelada. Izo cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo que quieras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El rubio le sonrió más. Era una frase usual de él, ¿verdad? «Lo que quieras» «Haz lo que quieras». ¿Tendría más peso del que pensaba? Levantó más su cuerpo, saliendo de su interior para dejarse presionar sobre él. Lo aplastó, relajándose un poco encima de Izo. Era bueno tenerlo otra vez, era genial sentirlo cerca. Había sido un horrible bache el llegar a pensar que no volvería a ocurrir jamás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Izo… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Mh? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le dio otra vuelta más. Había sido bastante silenciado la primera vez que intentó dejar salir de ésto. Se levantó un poco para mirarlo a la cara, ladear la cabeza y apreciar la belleza de ese hombre conforme más tiempo podía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te quiero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sí, se lo repetía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo quería, egoístamente, celosamente, lo quería consigo para siempre y de maneras en que le hacían sentir un encarcelador. Izo parecía apenas acabar de comprender que ahora conocía una libertad extensa y él llegaba con tales cosas. No esperó respuestas, ni siquiera se molestó por sólo recibir una sonrisa y ojos brillantes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todavía quedaba un paso más, a fin de cuentas cualquier cosa podía pasar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Y qué importaba? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había pensado en eso otro, en que Izo tenía la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera. Y no le importaba cuando regresara, porque si así sería feliz, al menos tendría momentos con él que serían inigualables. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Capítulo final! </p><p>Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus reseñas. Ha sido un placer escribir de esta ship. ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>9</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y yo me iré contigo, donde quiera que sea<br/></span>
    <span>Donde me lleve el barco, la corriente, la marea</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todavía quedaban aventuras, un punto al que llegar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eso dijo Oden unas horas antes de anclar y comenzar una batalla que durase días contra los piratas de Roger. A cierto punto no había mucho qué recordar de ella, los capitanes se habían enfrentado y todos en sí dado una paliza gratificante, infantil y tan poco útil como para parecerle innecesaria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un presentimiento vago hizo a Izo comenzar a mentalizarse en una ansiedad un poco crítica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirohige siempre fue un hombre al que tomar con cuidado, al que seguir para dar pie a un lugar seguro, de ganancias y de caminos dispuestos a grandezas. Roger era más jovial, impulsivo y determinado en objetivos más puntuales, más curiosos y profundos. El sueño de uno era encontrar un tesoro, el del otro era tener una familia inmensa. Oden en este momento ya había formado una familia, su espíritu aventurero le hizo decidir luego de cuatro años de navegación algo que venía prolongando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La reapertura de Wano se hizo una realidad en las conversaciones privadas. Lo hizo una verdad patentada ante los demás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo suspiró. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le tembló la consciencia insistente, cada segundo que transcurrió entre esa primera confesión y mientras pasaba por ver a su Señor dispuesto a pedir alojo en el barco de Roger, para seguir de largo hasta Wano y luego más allá: a ese punto discutido del mundo que tanto deseaba alcanzar -cual sueño efímero que se le escapaba de las manos- ese sujeto de espíritu tan firme. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oden se lo topó en ese estado, de hecho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando se volteó a verlo luego de las decisiones, Izo no lo miraba. Estaba a distancia, retraído, cabizbajo y visiblemente turbado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su Señor era un idiota pero a la vez podía entrever el problema principal. Hubo un juramento, hubo una promesa que se le dio y que bajo ningún motivo, para manchar su honor, debía romperse. Izo… ¿de qué manera habría sido posible cambiar todo hasta ahora? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y qué? ¿Estás listo para partir? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El samurái abrió los ojos como platos y alzó la vista con cierto pánico. Sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo en frente, de brazos cruzados y mirada crítica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo… estoy dispuesto a tener una discusión sobre eso con usted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silencio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La reunión de piratas había pasado, no hablaban en voz alta, ni porque Oden llamase la atención. Estaban a varios metros de distancia y conservando un poco de lejanía para darse la privacidad reconocida entre tutor y pupilo; un poco entre salvador y niño rescatado. Un samurái hacía una promesa de corazón, tenía un honor inquebrantable. Perderlo, romper la misma, era motivo de vergüenza para cualquiera que se prestara de tal título. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había tenido un servido orgullo de ser nombrado su seguidor. Uno de sus Vainas Rojas. Izo no tenía más que agradecer por todo lo que Oden le brindó para ser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y ahora… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Acaso estás planeando dejarme? —pareció increpar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo tragó saliva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No me diste tu palabra de fidelidad? Juraste servirme. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo levantó la cabeza. La expresión consternada volviéndose una más determinada y pasando a una seguridad y solturas que Oden no habría esperado encontrarse, de no ser porque también estuvo ahí con él. Lo vio aparecer, lo vio padecer, lo vio cuidar de su hermana, le vio crecer, lo vio volverse fuerte, imbatible, respetado, todo un samurái conservador y leal, lo vio jurarle lealtad inquebrantable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo vio caer consigo por esa misma lealtad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y lo vio madurar, salir de ese encierro y respirar una libertad que también él hubo deseado respirar por años. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Cómo podía reclamarle a Izo la decisión tácita que tomó y no se atrevía a decir, cuando fue quien de primera mano le hizo acabar encima de ese barco? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No me seguirás hasta Wano? ¿No vendrás conmigo hasta el final del camino de Roger? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo apretó sus labios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La primera persona frente a la que siempre se sintió vulnerable había sido con el hombre que le rescató de las calles. El único que siempre dio la cara por él como la familia que no tenía, le dio un hogar y algo a lo que aferrarse para no caer en decadencia. Ahora no era distinto. Las preguntas iban directo al grano que quería que rompiera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—El camino que desea recorrer junto a Roger… no es mi parte de mi objetivo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El aire parecía comerle el pecho, la garganta. Pero soltar palabras pareció mitigar todo el desgaste de aquello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y Wano? ¿Y Kikunojo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Kiku —corrigió. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Entonces? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Han pasado cuatro años desde que estamos en este mundo, mi Señor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—También cuento los meses, aún así planeo volver. ¿No querías eso desde el principio? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo… deseo que la tierra de Wano prospere y sea todo lo que usted desea que sea. No cuestionaré más sus métodos porque consigo comprender sus acciones a tomar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hay un resto que no me estás respondiendo, Izo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oden se cruzó de brazos. La mirada severa le hacía carcomerse internamente. Todavía era un muchacho joven, pensó el mayor. Le daba nostalgia verlo ahora, si lo pensaba desde otra perspectiva. Izo estuvo ahí firme, siempre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mi señor —Las rodillas del aludido fueron sobre la arena, su espada la enterró a un lado, afirmándose con ésta mientras agachaba la cabeza—. Mi lealtad y servidumbre no planean estar en su contra ni abandonarlo jamás. Hay un mundo tan enorme que ahora no deseo abandonar. ¿Recuerda cuando me juntó de las calles y dijo que me llevaría a un hogar? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oden descruzó sus brazos ahora, su rostro volviéndose de circunstancia patente ante tal detalle. No se jactaba de ser alguien muy sentimental, pero el cariño por sus hombres era tan real, eran sus amigos en verdad, sus hermanos, sus hijos. Y eso fue lo que le llevó a arrodillarse frente a Izo y posar su mano sobre la contraria, justo encima de la espada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, lo recuerdo, Izo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tengo que agradecerle ahora por cumplir con ello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oden sonrió y comprendió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ese barco, insulso y lleno de piratas, era su hogar ahora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toki se secó las lagrimitas y mantuvo su sonrisa consternada. Hubo algo que le cantó en el oído sobre que no lo volvería a ver nunca más, y fue motivo suficiente para dejarle encima de las manos un broche de oro. Era cuadrado, sencillo, brillante y calzaba justo en el peinado que Izo siempre se hacía en la cabeza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Quédeselo. Es un recuerdo de mi parte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pero… —La mujer le calló la boca con un “chist”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La despedida no era tan inminente. Ella había tenido la consideración de acercarse a proponer el peinarlo cuando todavía quedaban horas para zarpar. Había ensartado el broche para sujetar su cabello, haciendo que parte del propio se esparciera libre finalmente bajo el nudo. No volvería a sujetarlo por completo, pensó. En su propio honor, maduraría de esa forma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Quiero que me tenga presente aunque sea en algo superficial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pero voy a tenerla muy presente siempre. Es la madre de los futuros líderes de Wano, la esposa de mi Señor… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella lo interrumpió. —Y tú eres el primer amigo que yo tengo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubo un par de manos que sujetaron su rostro desde atrás, Izo recordaría el tacto suave de éstas, también el cómo las cubrió con las propias mientras asentía, aceptándolo y concordando. Toki siempre sería la primera amiga real que tendría, por más efímero que fuera su tiempo juntos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco se había perdido de todos, en general. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunca le gustaron las despedidas y había sido siempre bastante complicado para alguien como él controlar sus emociones. Ir como alma en pena que cargaba una puñalada en el corazón le parecía algo mucho más sensato que quedarse con un rostro lleno de circunstancia en frente de todos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era un pirata, se dijo. ¿Para qué demostrar sentimientos en ese sentido si era algo que llevaba tanto tiempo poniendo sobre su bandeja? Izo se iría. Podía irse. No era su trabajo retenerlo de sus decisiones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ni porque acabara lanzando piedras al mar molesto y egoístamente acomplejado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando vio aparecer el barco de Roger a lo lejos, abandonando la isla, tuvo un vacío inmenso en sus sensaciones. El peso se aglomeró en su pecho y sonrió de mala gana, de lado, presionando la mejilla sobre el puño de su mano. Izo tenía la mala costumbre de no aclararle nada. No lo hizo nunca, no lo iba a hacer al final de sus encuentros, ni lo haría en sus últimos momentos juntos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La campana de llamado del Moby Dick se hizo oír hasta donde estaba, recordándole que también debía regresar. Se levantó, batió los brazos y se volvió el fuego azul por todo su cuerpo para impulsarse hacia el cielo. Las playas ya estaban vacías, los últimos de sus compañeros iban subiendo al barco cuando descendió encima de la baranda del puente, junto a su padre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te perdiste de una emotiva despedida, Marco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El jovencito soltó una risita divertida, ocultando todo lo que quería -pero no podía- de su padre. Se ganó una mirada de reojo de parte de éste, inclusive. —Estaba vigilando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirohige soltó una carcajada, a su vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Como digas. Necesito tu ayuda para organizar lo que subimos al barco, ve a ayudar a tu nuevo hermano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El hombre se dio media vuelta y barrió su presencia del puente, dejándolo solo y sorprendido por tal detalle. ¿Hermano? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allí, en cubierta, había un grupo de sus compañeros haciéndole señas para que fuera a ayudar. Marco apareció ahí en instantes, barriendo el fuego con sus manos y palmeando al frente para tomar una caja y comenzar a caminar hacia el depósito. Eran al menos tres los que iban y venían del mismo cargados de cosas. Y apenas cuando bajó las escaleras del mismo y dejó la caja a un lado, notó que dentro de la habitación estaba otra persona. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No era un lugar muy amplio, pero tampoco pequeño. La despensa de un barco tan grande tenía que ser acorde a éste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentado sobre una caja, pierna cruzada encima de la otra y ceja alzada, igual que el mentón. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué? —murmuró Marco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahí estaba Izo, que sopló un mechón rebelde de su cabello. —Hasta que llegaste. Me preocupaste, niño tonto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco por poco y deja caer lo que llevaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por cuidado, lo colocó sobre una pila de cosas en modo automático y al regresarse en dirección al mayor, éste estaba de pie ahí. El pirata abrió la boca, el samurái le imitó, atinó a decir algo y el otro le copió el ademán como si esperara palabras y supiera a la vez que no las podría decir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estás pálido —El moreno estiró el brazo, tomó el palo que sostenía la puertita del depósito y ésta cayó. Quien viniera de arriba la hubiera visto caer casi en sus narices. Quizá un poco contraproducente para el trabajo, pero señal que respetarían por el momento de quienes estaban dentro—. Es mejor variar el lugar de encuentro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco le miraba como si todavía no lo creyera. Sintió su corazón latiendo a furia misma y la vibración recorrerle cada parte de su cuerpo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esta también era una posibilidad, ¿verdad? Lo era, aunque mínima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era lo que deseaba, lo que deseó también para Izo; aunque tal detalle no fuera relevante en lo absoluto. Fue el primero en ver que el samurái era más feliz de esta manera, ¿por qué no podía atribuirse un poco sobre eso? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Podía sentirse orgulloso? ¿Podía sentir placer de que su egoísmo fuera complacido?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sintió peso en sus ojos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las manos de Izo también llegaron a su rostro y aumentó la intensión de dejar venir lágrimas. Sentía un alivio inmenso igual. Le asió de una de sus manos, le besó con ánimos y permitió que el mayor le rodeara por el cuello con fuerzas. Él le abrazó por la cintura, apretó de igual manera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Estás bien? —Suavecita la voz del samurái. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te hacía mucho más lejos que ésto —El agarre lo afianzó, teniendo la necesidad de cerciorarse de la presencia ante sus palabras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿No era un poco bonito notarlo ahora? Marco se dejó desarmar un poco en su alivio. Izo le sostuvo contento, comprendiendo aquello, sintiéndose grande y niño a la vez, emocionado por todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Eso querías? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No. No, no, no —Sacudió la cabeza con rapidez, balancéandose en el agarre que le sostenía justo ahí, antes de liberarlo ligeramente. Las manos cayeron a la cintura del samurái y éste le sostuvo del rostro para verlo directo a la cara. Era un gesto que seguía golpeando a Marco; el Izo tan directo y sincero sobre sí seguiría sintiéndose abrumador por quién sabe cuantos años más—. Pero no creí que regresarías al final, cuando no me dijiste nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El moreno meneó la cabeza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Las dudas se fueron cuando hablé con mi Señor. Yo tenía con él una promesa muy fuerte —Sus dedos rozaron en una caricia la mejilla del muchacho—. Ahora tengo una contigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había una cosa que Izo adoraba de Marco y era que éste fuera inteligente. Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que la sonrisa de seguridad regresara a su rostro y ladeara la cabeza con una profundidad en la demostración de su afecto; se notó el cariño, el embelesamiento. Izo notó el amor, tan fijo y puro como el de un niño que maduraba poco a poco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estaba agradecido y feliz con él. Con el mundo gigante que empezó a conocer a su lado y aprendió a amar mientras conocía su propia libertad. Qué agradable convergencia para llegar a este momento. Nadie le quitaría la sensación de poder respirar mucho mejor, incluso con esa puertilla cerrada, e incluso con la boca del pirata rubio acercándose a la suya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin él no habría tenido intensiones de exponerse. Probablemente no tuviera un reconocimiento de lo que significaba caminar solo, sentirse aceptado e incluido en un grupo tan amplio de personas, el desear participar por su propia cuenta en algo, desear un lugar para sí antes que para los demás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desear algo para sí de manera egoísta, por una vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Querer a Marco, sin taparse, sin retenerse. ¿Por qué no? Había acabado ahí, le gustaba, lo deseaba, le parecía todo cuanto quería y más. Un jovencito capaz, hermoso y real que le correspondía desde lo más sincero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despegó sus labios ligeramente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te quiero.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejarse llevar donde las inclemencias y mareas vayan con ambos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y proponerse, silencioso e inconsciente, seguirlo donde fuera, mientras así lo quisiera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Donde haya que quedarse, por tu risa, por tu espera<br/></span>
    <span>Yo me iré contigo donde quiera que sea</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Fin</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>